To kill you with a kiss
by partofforever
Summary: Tłumaczenie adoptowane od kassumi. Po śmierci Dumbledore'a Harry zostaje uwięziony we wspomnieniu i odkrywa, że jest w Hogwarcie w 1945 roku, gdzie spotyka 18letniego Toma Riddle'a nauczającego Obrony Przed Czarną Magią.
1. Chapter 1

**Tytuł oryginału: **_**To Kill You With A Kiss**_

**Autor: **_**Paimpont**_

**Od tłumacza: **Opowiadanie adoptowane od **kassumi, **która przetłumaczyła rozdziały 1 – 5. Przyznaję, że strasznie się cieszę, że mogę tłumaczyć „To kill you with a kiss", bo było to pierwsze opowiadanie, które przeczytałam na Fanfiction. Mam nadzieję, że będzie się Wam podobało co najmniej tak jak mi.

* * *

Z pocałunkiem pożegnania,  
Kiedy nadszedł czas rozstania,  
Dziś już wyznać się nie wzbraniam:  
Miałaś rację — teraz wiem —  
Życie moje było snem,  
Cóż, nadzieja uszła w cień!  
A czy nocą, czyli w dzień,  
Czy na jawie, czy w marzeniu —  
Jednak utonęła w cieniu.  
To, co widzisz, co się zda —  
Jak sen we śnie jeno trwa.

~Edgar Allan Poe: „Sen we śnie"  
Przekład: W. Lewik

* * *

~~Rozdział I~~

_A może_, myślał Harry, _to był tylko sen. Draco, niedoszły zabójca, śmiertelnie blady w świetle księżyca. Twarz Snape'a, wykrzywiona nie do poznania, kiedy wskazywał różdżką na mężczyznę, który mu ufał, i wypowiadał niewybaczalne zaklęcie. Ciało Dumbledore'a, połamane, leżące na ziemi… A może to wszystko było tylko snem?_

Rozejrzał się po biurze dyrektora. Na biurku nadal leżały książki i papiery, jak gdyby oczekiwały, że Dumbledore może w każdej chwili powrócić do przerwanej pracy. Klatka Fawkesa nadal stała w kącie i Harry po trochu oczekiwał, że dostrzeże kątem oka coś opierzonego i szkarłatnego. Ale klatka była pusta; drzwiczki były zepsute i kołysały się żałośnie na jednym zawiasie. Harry próbował nałożyć je właściwie, ale nie utrzymywały się. _To nie był sen. Nigdy się z tego nie wybudzę. Żadna magia na ziemi nie może cofnąć zabójczej klątwy Snape'a. Dumbledore'a nie ma, a Fawkes odszedł razem z nim._

_Jestem sam i nie wiem, co mam robić. Dumbledore zostawił mi przerażające zadanie: muszę zwyciężyć najpotężniejszego czarnoksiężnika, jakiego znał świat. Muszę zniszczyć horkruksy, ukryte przedmioty, które są schronieniem fragmentów mrocznej duszy Voldemorta. Ale nie wiem, czym są, ani gdzie zacząć ich szukać. Jak Dumbledore mógł po prostu umrzeć, przepaść w nicość i zostawić mi to ogromne i beznadziejne zadanie?_

_Gdzie czarnoksiężnik schowałby część swojej duszy? Skąd mam to wiedzieć? Dlaczego Dumbledore nie powiedział mi więcej o horkruksach? Wiedział, że jestem tym, który został przeznaczony do zmierzenia się z Voldemortem i jak mnie przygotował? Każąc przychodzić do swojego biura i dzielić z nim jego wspomnienia z przeszłości… Czy to cała pomoc, jaką mogłeś mi dać, dyrektorze? Jedyna broń, jaką mi dałeś, do zmierzenia się w przyszłości z Czarnym Panem? Wspomnienia starego człowieka?_

Spojrzenie Harry'ego spoczęło na przestarzałym sekretarzyku, w którym była myślodsiewnia dyrektora. Delikatna, srebrna mgiełka unosiła się z małej przerwy między drzwiami gablotki i zatrzymała się w powietrzu, zanim nie rozpuściła się w nicość.

Harry powoli podszedł do sekretarzyka. _Wspomnienia Dumbledore'a… Dlaczego spędzaliśmy godziny, zagłębiając się we wspomnienia z przeszłości, zamiast zajmować się strategiami bitew, defensywnymi zaklęciami, planami znalezienia i zniszczenia horkruksów? Dlaczego miał taką obsesję na punkcie wspominania?_ Dębowe drzwiczki otworzyły się na dotyk Harry'ego. Myślodsiewnia stała tam, tak jak zapamiętał, starożytne naczynie wyrzeźbione z płaskiego, szarego kamienia. Harry przesunął palcami po dziwnych runach wyrzeźbionych na końcach, zagadkowych i nie mających znaczenia znakach, których nie mógł odszyfrować. Na półce nad myślodsiewnią stały rzędy małych, szklanych fiolek błyszczących w świetlistej mgle, unoszącej się znad naczynia. Wspomnienia przeszłości, fragmenty straconego czasu, uwięzione w małych, zatkanych butelkach… czyje to były wspomnienia? Większość z fiolek była nieoznaczona, ale niektóre były opatrzone inicjałami spod eleganckiej ręki Dumbledore'a: AD&GG. AD. AD&AD. AD&ED. AD&GG. TR. TR. TR. TR&HP…

Harry zmarszczył brwi. _TR. Tom Riddle. To muszą być wspomnienia o Tomie Riddle'u, które skolekcjonował Dumbledore, te, które odwiedziliśmy razem w myślodsiewni. Ale co to jest, ta ostatnia __fiolka, oznaczona inicjałami i Toma Riddle'a i moimi, razem_? Harry sięgnął po małą, szklaną butelkę i spojrzał, zahipnotyzowany, na błyszczące nici, które wirowały w środku. _Czy to jest czyjeś wspomnienie z nocy, kiedy Voldemort próbował mnie zabić, z nocy, kiedy zamordował moich rodziców? Czy wydarzenia tej nocy są jakąś głębszą zagadką, którą jeszcze muszę odkryć?_

Odkorkował fiolkę trzęsącymi się dłońmi i wylał błyszczącą zawartość do myślodsiewni. Odetchnąwszy głęboko, Harry pogrążył się w promieniującej, srebrnej mgle. W następnej sekundzie świat zaczął rozpuszczać się w wirujące światła i cienie, a srebrny wir pochłonął go, wciągając go do swojego środka. Nie mógł oddychać, nie mógł myśleć…

Nagle to gwałtowne wirowanie zatrzymało się i Harry odkrył, że jest z powrotem w miejscu, z którego zaczynał, w gabinecie dyrektora w Hogwarcie. Podniósł głowę, oszołomiony. _Co się właśnie stało?_ Może wspomnienie nie zadziałało prawidłowo? Ale w następnej chwili Harry zorientował się, że nie był już dłużej sam w gabinecie dyrektora; starszy czarodziej siedział teraz za biurkiem. Przez szaloną chwilę Harry wyobraził sobie go jako Dumbledore'a, a jego serce podskoczyło w piersi. Ale wtedy zobaczył, że to w ogóle nie był Dumbledore, ale mały, poorany zmarszczkami mężczyzna, w którego przyjacielskim wzroku brakowało bystrości i humoru, do widoku których był przyzwyczajony w spojrzeniu dyrektora. Harry obejrzał się, ale sekretarzyka z myślodsiewnią nie było. _Oczywiście. To jest wspomnienie o przeszłości. To musi być poprzedni dyrektor. Kto był dyrektorem przed Dumbledore'em?_ _Armando Dippet, czyż nie?_

— Usiądź, mój chłopcze — powiedział życzliwie profesor Dippet i machnął w kierunku swojego biurka.

_Do kogo on mówi? Nie ma tutaj nikogo innego._ Harry rozejrzał się zdezorientowany.

— W porządku, nie musisz być nieśmiały — w nagłym szoku Harry uświadomił sobie, że Dippet mówił do _niego_.

Usiadł na krześle i spojrzał na dyrektora. _Co się dzieje? W jaki sposób on może mnie widzieć? Nie jestem częścią tego wspomnienia; nie żyję w tym czasie. Zaledwie oglądam to z zewnątrz, z przyszłości._

— Więc to ty jesteś… — profesor Dippet spojrzał na kawałek pergaminu, leżący na biurku przed nim — Elias Black. Witam w Hogwarcie, mój chłopcze. Cieszymy się, mając cię z nami. Twój opiekun napisał do mnie i wyjaśnił szczegóły twojej tragicznej przeszłości — nie musisz przechodzić przez to wszystko w tej chwili. Jestem pewny, że mówienie o tym jest dla ciebie bolesne.

_Elias Black? Kim jest Elias Black? I dlaczego doświadczam tego wspomnienia w jego skórze?_ Dłoń Harry'ego automatycznie poderwała się do czoła, a jego palce znalazły znajomą bliznę. _Nadal jestem sobą._

— Ach, tak. Twoja blizna. Jestem pewien, że wyleczy się z czasem, mój drogi chłopcze — powiedział miękko profesor Dippet. — A teraz - wiem, że nigdy wcześniej nie uczęszczałeś do szkoły, chociaż list od twojego opiekuna wskazuje na to, że nauczyłeś się trochę magii podczas swoich podróży. Możesz zostać w tyle na niektórych przedmiotach, ale jestem pewien, że profesorowie będą na początku wyrozumiali. Uczniowie z twojego rocznika będą tobą zaintrygowani, naturalnie, ale zostali pouczeni, żeby nie zadawać zbyt dużo pytań, zgodnie z instrukcjami twojego opiekuna.

Uśmiechnął się radośnie do Harry'ego.

— Za chwilę ktoś oprowadzi cię po szkole. Ale najpierw, jeszcze jedna sprawa odnośnie twojego przydziału do Domu. Wiedząc, że jesteś Blackiem, nie sądzę, że powinno by się było wahać się co do wyniku… — Wstał i wziął postrzępioną tiarę z półki za sobą. Harry czuł uderzenia serca, jakby walenie młotem. _Tiara przydziału? Zastanawiam się, czy mnie rozpozna? Czy też będzie myśleć, że jestem Elias Black?_

Stary dyrektor usadził ostrożnie tiarę na głowie Harry'ego, a Harry poczuł, jak rozbudza się ona do życia.

— Jak dziwnie… — wyszeptał głos, tak miękko, że to mogło być w jego głowie.

Harry mógł słyszeć otwieranie drzwi do gabinetu dyrektora i ciche kroki wchodzącej osoby, ale nie odwrócił się, żeby zobaczyć, kto to był.

Dyrektor wyszeptał do kogoś:

— Usiądź — a potem odezwał się do tiary: — Przepraszam, że niepokoję cię ponownie, zaledwie parę dni po tegorocznym przydziale, ale jak widzisz, mamy dodatkowego ucznia, który musi zostać przydzielony. To jest Elias Black, nowy, siedmioroczny uczeń.

— Elias Black? — dźwięk chichotu przebiegł przez umysł Harry'ego, a po nim nastąpiły ciche słowa: — Czy właśnie tak siebie nazywasz, chłopcze? Elias… Bardziej prawdopodobne byłoby _Alias_. I Black? Nie sądzę! Coś w tobie jest dziwnie znajome, jakbym już śniła o przydzielaniu cię. Śnię o wielu rzeczach, śpiąc a tej półce pomiędzy następnymi przydziałami. Niektóre z rzeczy, o których śnię, spełniają się, a inne nie. Może jesteś jedną z tych rzeczy, która się jeszcze nie spełniła.

— Więc? Co zajmuje tyle czasu? — profesor Dippet zaczynał brzmieć niecierpliwie. — Po prostu _przydziel_ go, dobrze?

Tiara wyszeptała w umyśle Harry'ego:

— Jak mam cię przydzielić, bezimienne dziecko? Jesteś lwem czy wężem?

Harry pomyślał przez chwilę, a jego umysł odszeptał: _Jestem obojgiem. Ale może lepiej, jeśli tym razem umieścisz mnie w Slytherinie._

— _Tym_ razem? Mówisz, że spotkamy się ponownie? Jak osobliwie! Jak sobie życzysz, mój enigmatyczny Eliasie — odetchnęła Tiara. Wtedy ogłosiła na głos: — Slytherin!

— Wiedziałem! — Profesor Dippet podniósł tiarę z głowy Harry'ego i spojrzał na nią ciekawie. — Chociaż zajęło to trochę czasu! Możliwe, że ten kapelusz robi się na to za stary. — Wepchnął tiarę z powrotem na półkę, gdzie leżała milcząca.

— Albo możliwe, że tiara nie wiedziała, jak go przydzielić — cichy głos, który odezwał się zza Harry'ego sprawił, że jego krew zamieniła się w lód w żyłach. _On tu jest. Tu, w tym czasie. Tu, w tym wspomnieniu._

Odwrócił się powoli i stanął twarzą w twarz z osobą, która przemówiła.

— Elias — głos profesora Dippeta wydawał się docierać z oddali — to jest jeden z twoich nauczycieli, profesor Riddle.

_Prawie zapomniałem, że Czarny Pan miał kiedyś twarz anioła. Zastanawiałem się, dlaczego Slughorn, ten stary głupiec, mógłby kiedykolwiek powiedzieć Tomowi Riddle'owi o horkruksach, o czarnej i podłej magii, o której żadna istota ludzka nie powinna wiedzieć. Nie wiedziałem, jak dziwnie urzekająca może być twarz zła… Nic dziwnego, że biedny Slughorn nie mógł nie odpowiedzieć._

_Voldemort jest teraz kilka lat starszy, niż kiedy widziałem go w myślodsiewni. Już jest mordercą, widzę to w jego oczach. Popełnił swoje pierwsze morderstwo i stworzył pierwszego horkruksa. Ale nie stracił jeszcze swojego człowieczeństwa, a jego dusza nadal jest schowana za anielską twarzą._

— Pan Riddle jest naszym nowym nauczycielem Obrony Przed Czarną Magią — w głosie dyrektora była nutka dumy.

— Uczysz Obrony Przed Czarną Magią? — wyszeptał Harry. Gapił się na Toma Riddle'a, a jego umysł wirował. _Coś jest strasznie nie tak z tym wspomnieniem. Tom Riddle nie uczył Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Ubiegał się o stanowisko rok po ukończeniu Hogwartu, ale profesor Dippet odrzucił go. A lata później, Dumbledore również…_

Profesor Dippet zachichotał.

— Ach, jesteś zaskoczony, Elias! To prawda, pan Riddle jest nadal bardzo młody, ledwo rok starszy od ciebie, ale mogę cię zapewnić, że jest wspaniałym nauczycielem. Cieszę się, że poszedłem za radą Dumbledore'a i zatrudniłem go.

— Wątpi pan w moje kwalifikacje co do tej pozycji, panie Black? — w głosie Toma Riddle'a było słychać chłód i Harry poczuł nagły dreszcz w kościach.

Potrząsnął powoli głową i zmusił się, aby spojrzeć w szare oczy przyszłego Voldemorta.

— Nie — jego głos wydobył się szeptem. — Nigdy nie wątpił bym w pana możliwości w tym momencie.

— Dobrze — _Dziwne, jaki piękny był, kiedy nadal był człowiekiem… Kto by pomyślał, że Voldemort kiedyś się rumienił?_

— Pokażę panu szkołę, panie Black — Tom Riddle złapał ramię Harry'ego i skierował go do drzwi. — Znam dobrze ten stary zamek; byłem tutaj uczniem przez siedem lat.

Wyszli na korytarz. Harry spojrzał na bladą, w połowie znajomą twarz swojego przewodnika w zastanowieniu. _Co się ze mną dzieje? Dlaczego tutaj jestem, w tym pokręconym wspomnieniu, wśród rzeczy, które nigdy się nie wydarzyły? Voldemort oferuje mi oprowadzenie po Hogwarcie. Może pokaże mi, gdzie schowa swoje horkruksy w przyszłości. Może to wszystko sprawka Dumbledore'a, mimo wszystko. Może opracował sposób, żebym mógł poznać Voldemorta tak dobrze, żebym wiedział, gdzie ukryje fragmenty swojej duszy, lata od teraz._

_Zastanawiam się, co by się stało, gdybym skierował na niego swoją różdżkę w tej chwili i wypowiedział mordercze zaklęcie. Czy możliwym jest zabicie wspomnienia? I co by się stało w przyszłości, gdybym to zrobił?_

_Patrzy się na mnie. Co to? Sięga i dotyka mojej blizny…Czy mimo wszystko mnie pamięta? Jest niczym więcej tylko wspomnieniem; czy wspomnienie z przeszłości może pamiętać przyszłość? Może tiara przydziału nie jest sama w swoim śnieniu o rzeczach, które się jeszcze nie wydarzyły._

Harry wstrzymał oddech, kiedy palce Toma Riddle'a przesunęły się po jego bliźnie, ale piekący ból, którego się spodziewał, nie nadszedł.

— Co za dziwna blizna — powiedział cicho Tom. — Skąd ją masz?

Harry podniósł oczy, oszołomiony, i spotkał się z badającym spojrzeniem Toma Riddle'a. _Co mam powiedzieć? Że pewnego dnia ty mi ją sprawisz?_

— To był… czarnoksiężnik — mruknął w końcu. — Nie potrafię o tym mówić.

— Masz więc trochę doświadczenia z czarną magią? — błyszczące oczy analizowały jego twarz i Harry czuł się dziwnie niepewnie. _Czuję, jakby był na skraju czytania w moich myślach. Pewnie powinienem był bardziej skupiać się na lekcjach oklumencji ze Snape'em._

— Czarną magią? Tak, trochę — powiedział szybko. — Ale jest wiele rzeczy, których mogę się nauczyć. Ja… ja chcę nauczyć się wszystkiego, co _pan_ umie…

Tom Riddle uśmiechnął się.

— Miło mi to słyszeć, panie Black — jego głos był formalny, jakby starał się brzmieć jak nauczyciel.

Żaden spacer nie był dziwniejszy niż spacer Harry'ego przez starożytne, oświetlone pochodniami korytarze Hogwartu z Voldemortem u jego boku. _Wszystko jest takie samo. Wszystko, poza nim. _Harry trzymał swoje spojrzenie na kamiennej podłodze, ponieważ wydawało się to o wiele bezpieczniejsze niż spotkanie srebrnego wzroku Toma Riddle'a. W pewnym momencie minęli przejrzystą postać Krwawego Barona, ducha Slytherinu.

— Dzień dobry, Baronie — powiedział grzecznie Tom Riddle, a Harry powtórzył:

— Dzień dobry.

Wyraz zastanowienia przebiegł po widmowej twarzy Barona.

— Ale to niemożliwe… — wyszeptał, patrząc na Harry'ego. — Jesteś…

— Nazywam się Elias Black — powiedział szybko Harry. Krwawy Baron gapił się na niego przez chwilę, zanim wymamrotał:

— Tak. Tak, oczywiście. Po prostu… przypominasz mi kogoś, panie Black.

Szli dalej. Tom Riddle pokazał mu Wielką Salę i schody prowadzące do różnych klas. Znajomy krajobraz Hogwartu zaczynał się w jakiś sposób wydawać inny w teraźniejszości, zmieniony w nieznane widoki. _Wszystko wygląda tak samo, ale wydaje się inne_. Po zejściu długimi schodami do lochów, zatrzymali się przed wejściem do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów. Ciężkie, dębowe drzwi były zdobione błyszczącym, srebrnym wężem ze szmaragdowymi oczami.

— Wąż — powiedział Tom Riddle niskim głosem. — Symbol Domu Slytherina. Czytałeś jakąś historię Hogwartu, panie Black? Potrafisz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego wąż stał się symbolem Slytherina?

Harry przytaknął.

— Tak, profesorze Riddle. Salazar Slytherin był wężousty.

Tom Riddle spojrzał na niego pochlebnie.

— Dokładnie. Jest to nieprzeciętnie rzadka umiejętność, zdolność mowy starożytnym językiem węży. Może to dobrze; wystarczy wyobrazić sobie, że każdy ma możliwość rozkazywać wężom…

Uśmiech przemknął krótko przez jego wargi. Odwrócił się do drzwi i wyszeptał:

*_Srebrny wężu, ożyj.*_

I ozdobny wąż, który dekorował drzwi, posłuchał rozkazu wężoustego; skoczył na podłogę i zaczął wić się na podłodze w ich kierunku. Powoli, podniósł głowę i zwrócił uwagę na Harry'ego swoimi chromowozielonymi oczami; jego głowa była usytuowana do ataku…

— Pokaż mi, jak potrafisz czarować, Eliasie Black — powiedział cicho Tom Riddle.

Harry przez chwilę stał nieruchomo.

— Użyj różdżki, Elias.

Spojrzenie węża błyszczało wrogością. Harry czuł swoje serce walące w piersi. _Czy to wyzwanie, Lordzie Voldemorcie?_

_*Srebrny wężu, powróć do swojej prawdziwej formy.* _Wąż wtopił się w drzwi kiedy tylko Harry się do niego odezwał i błysk życia zniknął z jego wysadzanych klejnotami oczu.

Harry podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na młodego mężczyznę obok siebie. Twarz Toma Riddle'a była biała, ale jego szare oczy błyszczały, kiedy spozierał w oczy Harry'ego.

— Jesteś… wężousty, Elias? — głos Riddle'a był zachrypnięty.

Harry w milczeniu skinął głową.

— Nadzwyczajnie… — Tom stał nieruchomo przez chwilę, zagubiony w myślach. Potem się uśmiechnął. — Myślę, że mamy ze sobą wiele wspólnego, ty i ja. Nie mogę się doczekać bliższego poznania, Eliasie Black.


	2. Chapter 2

~~Rozdział II~~

— _Serpentigena! —_ powiedział cicho Tom Riddle do węża na drzwiach. — Upewnij się, że zapamiętasz to hasło, Elias — dodał, kiedy drzwi do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów otworzyły się.

Harry pokiwał głową w milczeniu. _Serpentigena? Urodzony z węża? To powinno być łatwe do zapamiętania, mój Czarny Panie._

Pokój wspólny Ślizgonów z tych czasów nie różnił się wcale od tego, który Harry pamiętał ze swojej przelotnej wizyty na drugim roku w Hogwarcie. Przepastny pokój był wypełniony tym samym wyrafinowanym dekadentyzmem w powietrzu, które pamiętał. Ciemnozielone kanapy były miękkie i wystawne, a barokowe krzesła przystrojone skręcającymi się rzeźbami wężów i aksamitami w kolorze mchu. Jak na gust Harry'ego było tam za dużo czaszek: prawdziwe czaszki wystawione były na półkach i niskich stołkach, a te srebrne wetkane w gobeliny, otulone wyszywanymi wężami. Z ozdobnych, srebrnych lamp z malachitowymi cieniami na pokój padało lekkie, zielone światło. Szklane butle, wypełnione płynem o nienaturalnie szmaragdowym odcieniu, migotały pomiędzy starożytnymi księgami, które wypełniały półki. _Absynt? Nie, już prędzej jakaś podła trucizna_… W kącie pokoju wspólnego dwaj młodzi czarodzieje grali po cichu czymś**, co wyglądało przerażająco podobnie do ludzkich kości.

Pokój zaczął się uciszać, kiedy Harry wszedł z Tomem Riddle'em. _Tom Riddle może być tylko rok starszy od niektórych z tych uczniów, ale już jest kimś więcej niż profesorem w ich oczach. Jak oni na niego patrzą, ci przyszli Śmierciożercy, jak gdyby już dostrzegali, jakim Czarnym Panem się stanie…_

— Oto — powiedział Tom Riddle czystym głosem w tej nagłej ciszy — jest nowy uczeń siódmego roku, o którym wam mówiono, Elias Black. Z zadowoleniem informuję was, że został przydzielony do Domu Slytherina i proszę was, żebyście zrobili co w waszej mocy, aby czuł się tutaj mile widziany. Pan Black jest nowy w Hogwarcie, ale, jak się wydaje, nie w temacie czarnej magii.

Nagle Harry został otoczony uczniami ubranymi w czarne szaty, którzy ściskali jego dłoń i witali go. Nie mógł nadążyć z nazwiskami i twarzami, ale niektóre były mu znane: Abraxas Malfoy, o lnianych włosach i szarych oczach, jak Dracona. Muskularny Tyberiusz McLaggen, o kwadratowej szczęce. Zarozumiała Druella Rosier o kruczych włosach, tak bardzo podobna do swojej jeszcze nie narodzonej córki Bellatrix, że Harry skrzywił się.

Dziewczyna z błyszczącymi, szafirowymi oczami przedstawiła się jako Araminta Meliflua. Harry przez chwilę pomyślał, że wygląda ona za słodko jak na Ślizgonkę; wtedy przypomniał sobie z szokiem, dlaczego jej imię było mu tak znajome: Syriusz wspomniał kiedyś jej kampanię do zalegalizowania polowań na mugoli.

Wśród Ślizgonów było kilku Blacków. Cichy Alfard Black był na roku Harry'ego, podczas gdy brat Alfarda Cygnus i ich kuzyn Orion byli rok młodsi. _Alfard Black. Musisz być tym ulubionym wujkiem Syriusza… Lata od teraz, twoje imię będzie usunięte z rodzinnego drzewa. Jak dziwnie jest myśleć o niektórych uczniach, których widzę, że nie żyją. Są żywi tylko w tym wspomnieniu._ Harry szybko poczuł sympatię do Oriona, ojca Syriusza, którego dzikie, czarne loki i złośliwe oczy przypominały jego nienarodzonego syna. Cygnus, jeden z graczy kośćmi, był najprzystojniejszy z trójki Blacków, ale było coś twardego w jego oczach, na co Harry nie zwrócił uwagi. _Widzę twoje przyszłe córki, Bellatriks i Narcyzę, w twoich pięknych i okrutnych rysach, ale w jaki sposób ty i Druella wyprodukowaliście słodką Andromedę?_

Blada dziewczyna siedziała sama w kącie. Nie wstała, aby powitać go jak inni, ale jej ciemne, nieodgadnione oczy spoczęły na jego twarzy. Wydawała mu się dziwnie znajoma, ale zajęło Harry'emu chwilę zrozumienie, kim ona była: Eileen Prince. Przyszła matka Snape'a. _Lata od teraz urodzi mordercę…_

— Kolejny Black? — Ciemne oczy Cygnusa zmierzyły spojrzeniem Harry'ego. — W jaki sposób konkretnie jesteś spokrewniony z resztą nas, Elias? I dlaczego nie jesteś nazwany po jakiejś konstelacji, jak inni Blackowie?

_Nie znam odpowiedzi na twoje pytania nie bardziej niż ty, dawno nieżywy Cygnusie Black. Nie wiem, kto mnie nazwał. Nawet nie wiem, czyje to wspomnienie, ani w jaki sposób się w nim znajduję._

Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami.

— Moi rodzice dawno nie żyją — powiedział w końcu. — Nigdy nie miałem szansy, aby zapytać ich o moje imię. Ale to nie prawda, że wszyscy Blackowie są nazwani po konstelacjach. Finneas Nigellus Black, na przykład, nie był.

Cichy pomruk przebiegł przez pokój. Cygnus krótko kiwnął głową, a cień uśmiechu pokazał się na jego twarzy, przez chwilę.

— Prawda, Eliasie — powiedział cicho. — Finneas Nigellus Black był rzeczywiście wielkim czarodziejem, prawdziwym Blackiem i człowiekiem z wieloma sekretami. Może twój zmarły ojciec był jednym z nich. Powiedziano nam, żeby nie zadawać ci zbyt wielu pytań. Dobrze więc, nie będę pytał. Wystarczy mi to, że jesteś Blackiem i Ślizgonem.

— Oczywiście, że jesteś Ślizgonem — przemówił Abraxas Malfoy. Podobieństwo do jego nienarodzonego wnuka, Draco, było uderzające, ale Abraxas swoje włosy, w kolorze białego złota, miał dłuższe, jak aureola światła dookoła jego twarzy, a jego rysy były bardziej miękkie niż u Dracona. — Twoje oczy są tak samo zielone, jak oczy węża na drzwiach.

Tom Riddle się zaśmiał.

— Zauważyliśmy, panie Malfoy. Zastanawiałem się, dlaczego wydawał mi się tak intrygująco znajomy…

Harry spojrzał na młodego mężczyznę obok siebie. Twarz przyszłego Czarnego Pana była blada w migoczącym zielonym świetle_. Jaki on jest piękny, tak jak te zielone eliksiry w butelkach na półce._

Ale śmiech Toma Riddle był jak dźgnięcie w serce Harry'ego. Nagły, biały płomień nienawiści wzrósł w jego ciele. _Mam oczy mojej mamy, Tomie Riddle, a wydaję ci się znajomy, ponieważ pewnego dnia spojrzysz w_jej _oczy i zamordujesz ją. Zastanawiam się, czy wspomnienia mogą umrzeć? Jeśli tak, upewnię się, że nie będziesz żył tak długo, żebyś mógł zwrócić na nią spojrzenie w przyszłości…_Harry odwrócił się od Riddle'a, ale każdy nerw w jego ciele był świadomy jego obecności. Harry wyczuł, z dziwnym uczuciem satysfakcji, nagły szok, który przeszedł przez umysł Riddle'a. _Może to poczuć teraz. Może wyczuć, co czuję w stosunku do niego w tej chwili. Ale jest zmieszany; nie rozumie, dlaczego go tak nienawidzę._

— Pokażę ci dormitorium, Elias. — Harry był zbyt zajęty przyszłym Voldemortem, aby sprzeciwić się byciem dotkniętym przez Malfoya. Abraxas złapał jego ramię i zaczął kierować go przez czarny, marmurowy łuk do dormitoriów. Harry obejrzał się przez ramię. Kilkoro uczniów uśmiechnęło się do niego, a Araminta pokiwała mu lekko. Ale Tom Riddle stał sztywno przy drzwiach, z twarzą białą jak śnieg. Jego srebrne spojrzenie spotkało się z Harrym na sekundę i obraz Toma Riddle'a, jako małego chłopca w ponurym sierocińcu wpadł niechciany do głowy Harry'ego. _Samotny. On jest samotny._

— Dobranoc, Elias. — Głos Toma Riddle'a był dziwny i daleki.

— Dobranoc, profesorze Riddle. — Głos Harry'ego też brzmiał dziwnie, jakby należał do kogoś innego.

Ślizgońskie męskie dormitorium było w większości takie, jak Harry sobie wyobrażał: bajecznie czarne cztery łóżka z baldachimem, ze srebrnymi przykryciami, były ustawione w rzędzie, a tapeta była ciemnozielona ze srebrnymi wężami. _Za dużo węży._

Nie było okien, nie było światła słonecznego, tylko błyszczące zielone lampy i zdobione srebrem lustra na ścianie. Harry zauważył swoją własną bladą twarz w jednym srebrnym owalu. Ulgą było zobaczenie znajomej blizny; przez chwilę w połowie oczekiwał zobaczyć twarz nieznanego Eliasa.

Duży kufer czekał na niego przy jego łóżku. Skąd się wziął? Czy rzeczy w nim były jego, czy należały do Eliasa Blacka, kimkolwiek mógłby on być? _Syn sekretnego dziecka miłości Finneasa Nigellusa Blacka, tak wynika… Zastanawiam się, kto jest moim tajemniczym „opiekunem", kto napisał do dyrektora w moim imieniu? Czy to on też przesłał tu mój kufer? Czy to jego wspomnienie? Czy to on był tym, który zaczarował to wspomnienie, żeby stało się dziwnie prawdziwe?_

Harry z ulgą znalazł przyzwoicie wyglądającą miotłę pod szatami w kufrze. Zabytkowa Srebrna Strzała? Najwyraźniej jego bezimienny opiekun znał się na miotłach.

— Grasz w Quidditcha? — Szare oczy Abraxasa Malfoya zaświeciły się. — Jesteś w ogóle dobry?

Harry uśmiechnął się.

— Niezły. Ale myślę, że wszystkie miejsca w drużynie Slytherinu są zajęte.

— _Były_. Ale wtedy ten idiota MacFarlan wziął i został wyrzucony.

— Wyrzucony? — _Nie Hamish MacFarlan, przyszły kapitan Srok z Montrose?_ — Em… za co?

Abraxas rzucił się na łóżko z głębokim westchnięciem.

— Och, tylko mały numer. Spetryfikował profesora Kettleburna, dla hecy, żebyśmy mogli opuścić jedną z tych nudnych lekcji Opieki Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. MacFarlan chciał zostawić go spetryfikowanego w lesie, dopóki nie skończy się lekcja, a potem wrócić i ocucić go. W jaki sposób miał _on_ wiedzieć, że ten Kettleburn właśnie przyprowadził _smoka_, żeby nam pokazać?

— Smoka? — To _stanowczo_ nie brzmiało dobrze. — Co się stało?

— Och, smok uwolnił się i znalazł profesora Kettleburna leżącego gdzieś w lesie, i oderwał jego rękę. Przykro za Kettleburna, oczywiście, ale to _był_ wypadek. Dyrektor wkurzył się jednak i wyrzucił najlepszego szukającego, jakiego mieliśmy od lat.

— Och… Szukający, mówisz? — Harry poczuł, jak jego serce zabiło odrobinę szybciej.

— Naprawdę? — Abraxas podniósł swoją złotą głowę z nadzieją. — Grasz jako szukający? Jestem kapitanem feralnej drużyny Slytherinu, ale nie byłem w stanie znaleźć przyzwoitego szukającego, aby zastąpił MacFarlana, przez całe swoje życie. Prawie zrezygnowałem na rzecz Alfarda, ale on jest _naprawdę_ kiepski. Czasami myślę, że on właściwie _chce_, żeby wygrał Gryffindor. Cygnus i Orion są dobrzy, oczywiście, ale potrzebuję ich jako pałkarzy. Nawet brałem pod uwagę wypróbowanie Araminty. Nie jest zbyt doświadczona, ale przynajmniej nie spadnie z miotły, jak Alfard. I mogłaby rozproszyć Lupina tymi swoimi oczami.

— Lupina? — Harry poczuł w sobie coś ciepłego po usłyszeniu znajomego nazwiska. _Może ojciec Remusa?_

— John Lupin. Szukający Gryffindoru. Jest naprawdę dobry, niech go cholera! Ale jego słabym punktem są szafirowe oczy Araminty, wszyscy to widzą. Oczywiście, nie może po prostu zaprosić jej na randkę; wie, że Ślizgoni zabiliby go, gdyby spróbował. Wiec czai się w cieniu, spogląda na nią w sekrecie, jakby chciał ją zjeść… — Abraxas skrzywił się. — Lupin i Belle'a Slytherinu… Co za przerażająca myśl.

Harry nie mógł się nie zgodzić. _Remus jest półkrwi, prawda? Kimkolwiek była matka Remusa, na pewno nie była to Araminta._ Próbował przypomnieć sobie kim była babcia Draco, ale nie pamiętał. Czy mogła nią być Araminta?

— Czy ty… em… sam interesujesz się Aramintą? — zapytał delikatnie.

— Co? — Abraxas Malfoy patrzył przez chwilę lekko wytrącony z równowagi. Potem się wyszczerzył. — Och, nie. Ja…Nie ma we mnie zbyt dużo z kobieciarza. Całkowicie odporny na magię bezsprzecznie uroczych oczu Araminty. Szafirowy to i tak nie mój kolor. Szmaragdowy to kolor Slytherinu… — Jego głos urwał się i wstał szybko z łóżka. Na jego policzkach widniał teraz delikatny róż. — Zagrajmy w Quidditcha rano, żebym sprawdził, czy jesteś dobry.

Harry zgodził się ochoczo. _Pomimo wszystko_, rozważał, kiedy skończył wypakowywać kufer, _Abraxas Malfoy jest poprawą w stosunku do jego nienarodzonego potomstwa. Szkoda, że to_ on _będzie tym, który umrze na smoczą ospę… Gdyby to był Draco._ _Albo Lucjusz…_

* * *

Harry'emu udało się samemu wymknąć na błonia, na kilka minut przed obiadem. Słońce zachodziło za znajomym horyzontem, a cienie pogłębiły się do ciemnoniebieskich. Wciągnął ostre, jesienne powietrze w płuca i starał się uwolnić swój umysł od hipnotyzującej, zabarwionej na zielono atmosfery w ślizgońskich lochach.

_Harry Potter, przydzielony teraz do Slytherinu. Harry Potter, nowy uczeń Czarnego Pana… Czyje jest to wspomnienie? I w jaki sposób ktoś może pamiętać te dziwne rzeczy, które nigdy się nie wydarzyły? Wydaje się, że jestem w stanie zmieniać to wspomnienie wolą; mogę mówić do innych i wpływać na nich. Czy zmieniam przeszłość, robiąc to? Czy zmieniam czyjeś wspomnienie tego, co się wydarzyło?_

_Może jestem uwięziony we wspomnieniu wariata? Może to jest zakręcona przeszłość kogoś, kto spędził swoje dni zamknięty na oddziale w Św. Mungo, nie mogąc rozróżnić rzeczywistości od swoich dziwacznych urojeń?_

_Kiedy to wspomnienie się skończy? Czy znajdę kiedykolwiek wyjście, czy jestem w pułapce, w tym czasie na zawsze? Czy jestem tutaj z jakiegoś powodu?_

Obraz bladej twarzy Toma Riddle'a wypłynął na powierzchnię jego świadomości. _Voldemort. Może jestem tutaj, żeby zabić Voldemorta. Może ktoś opracował sposób, abym mógł wrócić do przeszłości i powstrzymać go nim będzie za późno…_

Sięgnął do kieszeni. Jego palce owinęły się wokół znajomej różdżki z ostrokrzewu, z przyszłości. _Czy magiczna różdżka z prawdziwego świata będzie w stanie wpłynąć na to wspomnienie?_

Wyciągnął różdżkę i machnął nią z nadzieją:

— _Expecto patronum!_

Lśniący, srebrny jeleń wyskoczył z jego różdżki i Harry z ulgą patrzył, jak błyszczący rogacz biegnie przez ciemniejące błonia Hogwartu. _Jeśli moja różdżka może to zrobić w tym wspomnieniu, powinienem być w stanie rzucać inne zaklęcia._

Jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na małym pająku na trawie. Siedział tam, w bezruchu, ledwie widoczny w zapadającym zmierzchu. Harry skierował na niego swoją różdżkę.

— _Ava_… — Jego ręka zaczęła się trząść. _Och, no weź! Mogę do zrobić! To tylko pająk. Ledwo co czuje. Jeśli nie potrafię zabić pająka, w jaki sposób zniszczę Voldemorta?_

Wziął głęboki oddech i spróbował ponownie:

— _Avada kedavra_… — Słowa brzmiały dziwnie w jego ustach.

Pająk pozostał w tej samej pozycji przez chwilę, a potem czmychnął w krzaki z niesamowitą prędkością.

— Byłoby łatwiej po prostu na niego nadepnąć — powiedział głos za nim.

Harry okręcił się i stanął twarzą w twarz z uśmiechającym się Albusem Dumbledore'em. Dumbledore wyglądał teraz o wiele młodziej, niż Harry był przyzwyczajony go widywać. Jego włosy i broda nadal były kasztanowe, nie białe, ale niebieskie oczy błyszczały za okularami–połówkami niemal tak samo, jak zawsze.

— Dobrze pana widzieć, profesorze! — Harry uśmiechnął się do mężczyzny, na którego pogrzebie był kilka dni temu.

— Ciebie też dobrze widzieć, Elias — powiedział uprzejmie przyszły dyrektor. — Mam nadzieję, że rozgościłeś się w Hogwarcie. Em… Widzę, że nie lubisz pająków?

— Nie jestem Elias — powiedział Harry bez namysłu. — Jestem Harry. Harry Potter.

Dumbledore mrugnął.

— Dobrze. Harry Potter? Dyrektor powiedział, że masz na imię Elias. Jak dziwnie. — Wstrząsnął powoli głową. — Wiesz, jest w tobie coś dziwnie znajomego.

Harry spojrzał w miłą, znajomą twarz i słowa zaczęły wypływać z jego ust:

— Oczywiście, że tak jest, dyrektorze. Znamy się bardzo dobrze, pan i ja, w przyszłości. Zostanie pan dyrektorem Hogwartu, a ja będę pana uczniem, lata od teraz. Moi rodzicie zostaną zabici przez Toma Riddle'a, który zostanie przerażającym czarnoksiężnikiem i nazwie się Voldemort. To przez _niego _mam tą bliznę, kiedy jego zabójczej klątwie nie udało mu się mnie zniszczyć. On i jego zwolennicy będą wszczynać terror i wielu ludzi straci życie. Pan zostanie zabity przez Severusa Snape'a, syna Eileen Prince, po tym, jak wnukowi Abraxasa Malfoya się to nie powiedzie. Ale istnieje przepowiednia o Tomie Riddle i o mnie, która mówi, że jeden z nas zabije w końcu drugiego. Muszę go powstrzymać, ale nie wiem, jak. Popełni on kilka morderstw i po każdym stworzy horkruksa, gdzie ulokuje cząstkę swojej rozbitej duszy. On może być zabity tylko po tym, jak zniszczy się jego horkruksy, ale nie wiem, gdzie one są. Poszedłem do pańskiego biura po pańskiej śmierci i znalazłem wspomnienie, wspomnienie o tych czasach i chyba jestem w nim uwięziony. Nie wiem w jaki sposób tutaj jestem, ale myślałem, że może _pan_ ma z tym co wspólnego.

Albus Dumbledore stał sztywno przez, wydawało się, wieczność. Potem powiedział miękko:

— Co za nadzwyczajna historia, Harry. Byłoby dla mnie dość wygodnie w tej chwili określić cię jako szaleńca, ale powiedziałeś parę rzeczy, które mogą się spełnić. Boję się o Toma Riddle'a. Myślę… Tak, myślę, że on _jest_ zdolny stać się tym, kim mówisz, że zostanie. — Zamknął oczy. — Opowiedz mi coś, Harry, coś małego i nieistotnego, czego nauczyłeś się o mnie w przyszłości, coś, co pomoże mi zdecydować czy to może być prawda.

Harry myślał przez chwilę.

— Lubi pan malinową konfiturę i wierzy, że miłość to najsilniejsza magia. Wierzy pan, że to nasze wybory decydują o tym, kim jesteśmy i lubi mugolskie wzory do dziergania. Odrzuci pan propozycję zostania Ministrem Magii i będzie uczyć w Hogwarcie do śmieci. Powiedział mi pan, że Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp, które pokazuje najgłębsze pragnienia naszego serca, pokazało panu parę ciepłych skarpet, ale pan skłamał. I powiedział mi pan kiedyś, że muzyka to magia większa od wszystkiego, co robimy w Hogwarcie.

Dumbledore zaśmiał się.

— Tak, to brzmi jak ja, mój chłopcze. Nie zostawiasz mi wyboru, muszę uwierzyć z twoją dziwną opowieść, Harry. Zastanawiam się nad imieniem „Elias"… Jak byłem chłopcem, zanurzałem się w fantastycznych baśniach Eliasa Lönnrota. _Ha_, to była magia! Obiecałem sobie, że gdybym miał syna, nazwałbym go „Elias"…

— Ale nigdy nie miał pan syna… — powiedział cicho Harry.

— Nie, nigdy nie miałem. Nie jestem… skłonny do ożenku, tak. Ale możliwe, że w jakiś sposób ja byłem tym, kto _cię_ nazwał, mój młody przyjacielu z przyszłości… Nie przypominam sobie jednak robienia tego.

— Może pańskie przyszłe „ja" manipulowało jakoś w tym wspomnieniu?

— Możliwe… To brzmi jak coś, co bym zrobił, czyż nie? — Dumbledore stał cicho przez chwilę. — Robi się późno, Harry. Już czas na obiad. Mamy sporą sprawę, tak myślę, do rozwiązania, ty i ja. Prawdopodobnie nie powinienem pytać za dużo o przyszłość… Powiedz mi jedną rzecz: czy Zjednoczeni z Puddlemere kiedykolwiek pokonają _Armaty_ _z Chudley?_

Harry musiał się zaśmiać.

— Często i gruntownie.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się radośnie.

— Ach, więc wierzę, że dla przyszłości nadal jest nadzieja.


	3. Chapter 3

~~Rozdział III~~

— Tutaj, Elias!

Harry wsunął się na wolne miejsce obok Cygnusa Blacka przy stole Slytherinu. Cygnus miał w tej chwili lśniącą oznakę prefekta przypiętą do swoich szat. _Prefekt? Grasz na razie według zasad, co, Cygnus?_Cygnus zauważył wzrok Harry'ego i uśmiechnął się.

— Tak, jestem prefektem, Elias, tak jak Druella. Możemy zabierać punkty Gryfonom. Daj nam tylko znać, jeśli jakikolwiek z nich cię zdenerwuje, dobra? Albo możesz powiedzieć Abraxasowi lub Aramintii — są prefektami Slytherinu z siódmego roku.

_Nieźle, Malfoy — kapitan Quidditcha i prefekt!_ Harry spojrzał na blondyna przez chwilę. Jakoś źle się czuł nazywając go „Malfoy"; _to_ określenie należało, według Harry'ego, do o wiele bardziej nieprzyjemnych egzemplarzy z klanu Malfoyów. _Abraxas. Ten tutaj to Abraxas._

— Czy w takim razie Abraxas i Araminta są prefektami naczelnymi?

Ciemne oczy Cygnusa zamigotały.

— Można się tego spodziewać, prawda? Ale niestety, że nie są, Elias. Stary profesor Dippet jest dziwnie uprzedzony do Ślizgonów. Tom Riddle był prefektem naczelnym, kiedy był uczniem, to oczywiste, ale pomimo tego Dippetowi zawsze udawało się znaleźć kogoś z innych domów na stanowiska prefektów naczelnych. Wiadomo, że Abraxas byłby świetny, a młodsi uczniowie są tak porażeni urodą Araminty, że posłuchaliby _jej_, gdyby im kazała rzucić na siebie klątwę Cruciatus.

Harry spojrzał na Aramantię i zadrżał, kiedy jej szafirowe oczy spotkały się z jego. _To brzmi jak coś, do czego ona też _chciałaby _zmusić młodszych uczniów._

— Głupi dyrektor wybrał przerażającą Enid Spore z Gryffindoru jako prefekt naczelną. — Cygnus wskazał na zwyczajną, przyjemną dla oka dziewczynę przy stole Gryffindoru. — _Dziewczyna_ Algie'ego Longbottoma — skrzywił się.

— Algie to ten o okrągłej twarzy — dodał pomocnie Orion. — Z jakiegoś powodu kręcą go ropuchy. Nie może przestać o nich gadać.

Harry wyszczerzy się. _To musi być ten zwariowany stryjek, o którym mówił Neville, ten, który dał mu Teodorę._

— A prefektem naczelnym jest Oswald Knot z Ravenclawu. Służalcza, mała kijanka, schlebiał i nadskakiwał dyrektorowi, póki ten nie uczynił do prefektem naczelnym. — Cygnus wskazał na raczej nadętego chłopaka, z włosami w kolorze słomy, który rezydentował przy stole Krukonów. Reszta z nich wydawała się go ignorować przez większość posiłku, ale smukły chłopak obok niego, o ciemnych włosach, patrzył na niego jak urzeczony. _Chwila… Czy to nie…?_ Harry uśmiechnął się, kiedy rozpoznał wampira Sanguiniego, który patrzył się rozmarzony na kark Knota. _I jest też przyjaciel Sanguiniego, Worple, ten wyglądający na zmartwionego, w okularach._

Jakie to było dziwne, siedzieć przy stole Slyherinu podczas obiadu! _Więc tak to wygląda, tak widzą co Ślizgoni… _Harry nie był przyzwyczajony do oglądania Wielkiej Sali z tego kąta; wydawało się, że wszystko było dziwnie wypaczone, jakby cała rzeczywistość została lekko zniekształcona. Harry ukradkiem przebiegł po twarzach przy stole Gryffindoru, chcąc znaleźć przebłysk czegoś znajomego. Może rude włosy jakiegoś Weasleya? Albo młodą McGonagall?

Nie.

Poczuł się rozczarowany. _Byłoby miło mieć jakieś fajne towarzystwo, gdy jestem zamknięty w tej iluzji. Przydałby mi się Weasley_. Cóż, zawsze pozostawał Algie Longbottom. A na pewno wysoki, poważny chłopak obok niego to John Lupin, szukający? Jego włosy były ciemniejsze niż u jego syna z przyszłości, ale twarz była dosyć podobna. _Mam nadzieję, że będę mógł go poznać. Jakoś muszę go ostrzec przed Fenrirem Greybackiem. Pewnego dnia znieważysz wilkołaka, Johnie Lupin, a on ci nigdy tego nie wybaczy. Pewnego dnia, kiedy się tego nie będziesz spodziewać, przyjdzie do twojego dziecka._

Kilka innych twarzy przy dalekim stole Gryffindoru zaczęło wydawać się znajomymi, kiedy Harry przeglądał je szczegółowo. Czy to nie był bardzo młody Dai „Groźny" Llewellyn? Nic dziwnego, że drużyna Slytherinu miała kłopoty w tym sezonie! Serce Harry'ego zaczęło bić nieco szybciej na myśl o graniu przeciwko znanemu pałkarzowi.

I kim była ta dziewczyna siedząca naprzeciw Llewellyna, z twarzą pokrytą piegami i dzikimi, brązowymi lokami? Strasznie dużo mówiła i Gryfoni zaśmiewali się z tego do łez.. Coś w tej krągłej, psotnej twarzy było bardzo znajome, ale Harry nie mógł wpaść na to, kim była.

Jego spojrzenie powędrowało do stołu nauczycieli. Riddle. Niemożliwym było nie patrzeć na Riddle'a. _Jakie to nierealne! Voldemort siedzi przy stole prezydialnym w Hogwarcie, je obiad w Wielkiej Sali…_

Nagle Tom Riddle spojrzał w górę, a jego srebrne spojrzenie spotkało się z Harrym. Niemal od razu Harry poczuł, jakby burza przybliżała się do niego, czarny i srebrny wiatr, który szeptał o pięknie, niebezpieczeństwie i ciemności.

_Jak to możliwe, że nikt inny nie czuje, jaki on jest? Jak mogą siedzieć tutaj, w Wielkiej Sali, i rozmawiać, jakby wszystko było w porządku z tym, że Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać jest tutaj z nami? Tylko Dumbledore wydaje się mieć jakieś przypuszczenia odnośnie ciemności, która nadchodzi._

_Gapi się na mnie. Riddle się na mnie gapi. Pamiętasz mnie, mój Czarny Panie? Jestem Wybrańcem. Pewnego dnia jeden z nas zabije drugiego. Czy też to czujesz, to dziwne połączenie między nami, czarną i starożytną krew, która wiąże nasze przeznaczenia razem? Odwracasz wzrok… Przerażam cię, Lordzie Voldemort?_

_Slughorn. To Horacy Slughorn siedzi obok ciebie, w swoich śliwkowofioletowych szatach, patrząc na ciebie, jakbyś był jego najwyżej nagrodzoną własnością. Co za stary głupiec z niego, całkowicie pod twoim urokiem. Mówi teraz do ciebie, popijając swoje krwistoczerwone wino…Zastanawiam się, o czym może on rozmawiać z Czarnym Panem przy obiedzie? Mówi o pogodzie czy o horkruksach?_

Harry odwrócił się do Cygnusa.

— Profesor Riddle jest bardzo młody, prawda? — powiedział cicho. — Dyrektor powiedział mi, że to jego pierwszy rok, gdy naucza.

— Młody? Tak myślę. — Cygnus wzruszył ramionami. — Ale jest wspanialszym czarodziejem niż reszta ich razem wzięta. Mówi nam o rzeczach, o których pozostali nauczyciele nawet nie słyszała. Poczekaj, aż zobaczysz, jak naucza. To jest… hipnotyzujące.

— Więc go podziwiasz?

Przez krótką chwilę twarz Cygnusa zaróżowiła się.

— Podziwiam go? Tak, oczywiście, wszyscy go podziwiamy. Poza niektórymi głupkami z Gryffindoru, ale nie warto opierać się na _ich_ gustach. Myślę, że jest wśród nas parę osób, które zrobiłyby _wszystko_ dla profesora Riddle'a, dosłownie wszystko…

_Wiem, że ty byś zrobił. Bez wątpienia włączając w to zabójstwa i torturowanie…_ Harry wpatrywał się w swój obiad. Zaczynał tracić apetyt.

— Co z innymi nauczycielami? — zapytał, nagle zmieniając temat. — Kim oni są?

— Och, inni nauczyciele... — Spojrzenie Cygnusa przesunęło się pogardliwie po stole prezydialnym. — Większość z nich to naiwni, starzy głupcy. Ten z długimi, kasztanowymi włosami to Dumbledore, nauczyciel Transmutacji.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

— Tak, znam _go_. Spotkałem go wcześniej na błoniach.

— Wydaje się, że to dziwak, ten Dumbledore — powiedział z namysłem Orion — ale tak właściwie to jest potężnym czarodziejem. Pokonał Czarnoksiężnika Grindelwalda kilka miesięcy temu, co doprowadziło do końca wojny w Europie. Musiałeś czytać o tym w gazetach, Elias.

— Em… tak. Czytałem o ich wielkim pojedynku. — _Na karcie z czekoladowych żab._

Cygnus parsknął.

— Potężny czarodziej? Nie jestem taki pewny. Krąży wokół tego kilka dziwnych plotek. Może ich sławny pojedynek nie był do końca taki, jaki się wydaje… Bo jeśli Dumbledore i Grindelwald naprawdę byli śmiertelnymi wrogami, jak każą nam wierzyć, skąd pochodzą te szepty o Dumbledorze odwiedzającym Grindelwalda w Azkabanie? Ponoć przychodzi dość często i zostaje z więźniem godziny. Niektórzy mówią, że byli kiedyś _kochankami_…

Harry patrzył na niego, osłupiały.

— Ale to absurdalne! — wyszeptał. — Dumbledore i Grindelwald? To na pewno tylko dziwne plotki, rozsiewane przez małostkowych i zazdrosnych ludzi?

— Mówiąc o plotkach, Elias… — wtrącił Abraxas Malfoy radośnie. — Plotka mówi, że Dumbledore złapał cię na ćwiczeniu klątwy uśmiercającej na pająku tego popołudnia.

Harry zaróżowił się.

— Cóż… em. Tak. Złapał mnie na tym. — _Skąd on o tym wie? Dumbledore musiał komuś o tym powiedzieć, kiedy mnie nie było, a przygotowywałem się do obiadu… Och, cóż. Przypuszczam, że teraz będę wyglądać bardziej jak Ślizgon._

— Naprawdę? — Czy to był podziw w rozmarzonym, ciemnym spojrzeniu Cygnusa? — Ćwiczysz zaklęcia niewybaczalne, co nie, Elias? Lepiej uważaj, żeby następnym razem nauczyciel cię nie złapał.

— Och, będę uważać. — Harry spojrzał na innych nauczycieli przy stole. _Nie martw się, Cygnus. Najwyraźniej ci nauczyciele nie potrafią rozpoznać Czarnej Magii kiedy ją widzą…_ Był tam mały Filius Flitwick, znacznie młodszy, rozmawiający uprzejmie z przystojnym, młodym nauczycielem Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. I był też profesor Binns, uśmiechający się i kiwający głową, kiedy Tom Riddle mówił. Harry przez moment się zastanawiał, dlaczego profesor Binns wydaje się taki inny. Potem do niego dotarło: _No jasne, przecież on nadal jest żywy!_ Profesor Binns jeszcze nie stał się duchem; jego dobrotliwe rysy były teraz bardziej solidne, był bardziej rzeczywisty… Harry miał nadzieję, że to sprawi, że lekcje profesora Binnsa będą tak samo jak on bardziej żywe, ale coś mu mówiło, że raczej się na to nie zanosi.

_Jest też jednoręki Kettleburn z dzikimi oczami… Wygląda na lekko zdenerwowanego…_

— Kim jest ten śmieszny, mały, z wąsami? — zapytał Harry, patrząc na nieznajomego nauczyciela obok Kettleburna.

— Profesor Berry? Jest nauczycielem Zielarstwa. Lepiej na niego uważaj, Elias. — Oczy Abraxasa błyszczały.

— Dlaczego? Jest aż tak straszny? — _Proszę, niech w tym wspomnieniu nie będzie Snape'a, który by mnie dręczył._

Abraxas zaśmiał się.

— Straszny? Nie, jest miłym, chociaż starym cwaniakiem. Ale lepiej nie daj mu zobaczyć twoich szmaragdowych oczu albo tej interesującej blizny.

Wszyscy przy stole się śmiali. Harry był zmieszany; było oczywiste, że coś przegapił.

Araminta pochyliła się, a jej wspaniałe, niebieskie oczy świeciły się.

— Wiesz, Abraxas, to nie jest taki zły pomysł… Elias _byłby_ wręcz wspaniały do tej roli. Lepszy on niż Lupin.

— Jakiej roli?

Orion wyszczerzył się do niego.

— Roli szlachetnego rycerza w przerażającej, bożonarodzeniowej pantomimie Berry'ego, _Fontanna Szczęśliwego Losu._ Profesor Berry ma obsesję na punkcie mężczyzn, Elias, dowiesz się o tym już niedługo.

Coś w pamięci Harry'ego wszczęło alarm. Czy nie słyszał kiedyś czegoś o bożonarodzeniowej pantomimie w Hogwarcie, dawno temu? Pamtomimie, która okazała się tak wielką katastrofą, że żadna inna sztuka nie była grana w Hogwarcie?

Lekko ochrypły głos Druelli Rosier zabrzmiał z końca stołu:

— Masz rację. On byłby _idealnym_ rycerzem.

A Eileen Prince dodała cicho:

— Tak, myślę, że byłby…

* * *

Harry leżał obudzony na łóżku, słuchając cichych oddechów chłopaków wokół niego. Tylko Abraxas jeszcze nie spał, a jego białozłote włosy odbijały się na poduszce w delikatnym, zielonym świetle lampy, która migotała w kącie.

— Problemy z zaśnięciem, Elias? — wyszeptał.

— Mmm.

— Wiem, jak się czujesz. To zawsze jest dziwnie, pierwsza noc w nowym miejscu, prawda?

_Dziwniej niż sobie wyobrażasz, Abraxas._

Abraxas ziewnął.

— Ale spodoba ci się tutaj, Elias, jestem tego pewny. Jutro zagramy w Quidditcha. — Po pewnym czasie dodał śpiąco: — A jeśli dostaniesz rolę rycerza w bożonarodzeniowej pantomimie, będziesz całować Aramintę.

Harry się skrzywił.

— Dzięki za ostrzeżenie. Nie chcę całować Araminty. Nie to, że ona nie jest piękna, oczywiście…

— Oczywiście. — Nawet w ciemnym pokoju, Harry mógł zobaczyć, że Abraxas Malfoy się uśmiecha. — Posłuchaj, Elias — wyszeptał cicho. — Powiedziano mi kiedyś, że powinno się policzyć okna i drzwi w sypialni przed pójściem spać w nowym miejscu. Jeśli się tak zrobi, będzie się pewnym, że będzie się śniło o swojej prawdziwej miłości.

Harry rozejrzał się po pokoju bez okien i zaśmiał się.

— Dobra — wymamrotał śpiąco. — Drzwi. Czyli jeden. Dobranoc, Abraxas.

— Dobranoc.

Kiedy zasypiał i jego świadomość zaczynała zmieniać się w sny, Harry odkrył, że w połowie zastanawia się, czy będzie śnić o Ginny. Nagle Ginny wydawała się tak strasznie odległa. Ale tej nocy w ogóle o nikim nie śnił; śnił o czarnym i srebrnym wietrze.

* * *

Ranek. Harry mógł czuć go przed otwarciem oczu. _Jest wczesny poranek kolejnego dnia — ale którego dnia? Dzień po tym, który zostawiłem za sobą, czy wschód kompletnie innego dnia, lata temu? Otworzę oczy, żeby zobaczyć szkarłat i złoto gryfońskiego dormitorium, czy szmaragd i srebro Slytherinu? Które z tych wolałbym zobaczyć? Moje własne czasy, do których należę, gdzie Dumbledore nie żyje i przyszłość świata zależy ode mnie, czy dziwny czas w czyimś wspomnieniu, gdzie Dumbledore wciąż się śmieje, a Czarny Pan chodzi pośród nas jak zwykły człowiek? Ciekawe, czy mogę wybrać, tak jak wybrałem z Tiarą Przydziału?_

Powoli otworzył oczy.

— Gotowy do gry w Quidditcha? — Abraxas Malfoy był już na nogach, ubrany, chociaż złote włosy tańczące na jego ramionach nadal były dzikie i zmierzwione od snu.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

— Jestem gotowy. Tylko daj mi się ubrać… — Sięgnął po ubrania i czekał, aż Abraxas odwróci się.

— Och. Racja. — Abraxas obrócił się, a Harry ubrał się szybko.

— Wyglądasz jak Riddle, kiedy śpisz — wyszeptał Abraxas, kiedy razem schodzili ze schodów z miotłami na ramionach.

— Jak Riddle? — Harry poczuł dziwny wstrząs w żołądku.

— Spał w tamtym łóżku zeszłego roku, kiedy nadal był uczniem, w tamtym łóżku, które teraz jest twoje.

— Och. — Harry nie był pewny, jak ma na to zareagować. — To musi być dziwne — powiedział cicho, kiedy wyszli na błonia zalane złotym blaskiem wschodzącego słońca — dla was nazywać go „profesor Riddle" tak nagle, kiedy był chłopakiem ze szkoły, jak wy, tylko rok temu…

— No nie wiem… — Abraxas Malfoy wstrząsnął głową. — Jakoś myślę, że dziwniej było, kiedy musieliśmy udawać, że jest jednym z nas. Nigdy nie był jednym z nas. Wszyscy podziwialiśmy go, nawet trochę się go baliśmy… Ale nigdy nie był zwyczajnym chłopakiem ze szkoły, jak my. Był czymś większym, od samego początku.

— To musiało sprawić, że czuł się samotny… — Harry nie wiedział, co sprawiło, że to powiedział.

Abraxas lekko zmarszczył brwi.

— Możliwe, że tak. Nigdy o tym nie myślałem. Och, _kurna_, to Lupin, wstał i już ćwiczy z tym szalonym Llewellynem… — westchnął, kiedy Lupin zanurkował w porannym powietrzu i złapał trzepoczącego znicza w dłoń. — Proszę, powiedz mi, że jesteś tak dobry jak _to_.

Harry wyszczerzył się.

* * *

Godzinę później John Lupin uścisnął dłoń Harry'ego. Na moment cień uśmiechu przemknął przez jego poważna twarz.

— Dobrze grałeś, Black — powiedział głosem, który był niemal taki sam jak Remusa. — Naprawdę dobrze grałeś! Wygląda na to, że to jednak będzie ekscytujący sezon Quidditcha. Gdzie do diabła nauczyłeś się _tak_ grać?

— Och… — Harry się uśmiechnął. — Gdzieś indziej… Będę czekać na zmierzenie się z tobą w meczu, Lupin. Jesteś świetnym graczem.

— Jesteś _pewien_, że jesteś Ślizgonem? — Poważne oczy Johna Lupina przez chwilę uważnie badały twarz Harry'ego.

— Dosyć gadania. — Abraxas położył rękę na ramiona Harry'ego i pociągnął go lekko w stronę szkoły. — Oczywiście, że on jest Ślizgonem, Lupin. A pod koniec roku puchar Quidditcha będzie w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu, gdzie będziemy pić wino zmieszane z krwią, aby świętować nasze zwycięstwo. Razem z piękną Aramintą.

Lupin odwrócił się od nich bez słowa.

Kiedy wracał do szkoły z Abraxasem, a w sposobie, w jakim słońce oświetlało ziemię można było wyczytać obietnicę wspaniałego, jesiennego dnia, Harry spojrzał na starożytny zamek, który znal tak dobrze._Przynajmniej Hogwart jest zawsze taki sam…_ Ta myśl była kojąca.

Potem zauważył cień oparty o jedno z okien, ciemna sylwetka przeciwstawiająca się ze światłem poranka. _Ktoś nas ogląda…_

Coś poruszyło się w jego sercu, coś czarnego i srebrnego… Harry nie spojrzał w górę ponownie; już wiedział, kto patrzy.


	4. Chapter 4

~~Rozdział IV~~

— _Imperio!_ — Tom Riddle skierował swoją różdżkę na pierś Harry'ego. Cisza zapadła w całej klasie.

Harry ostro wciągnął powietrze i patrzył zahipnotyzowany na cisową różdżkę. _Klątwa Imperius? Zwalczałem ją wcześniej._

_Ale co to za osobliwy szept w moim sercu? Mogę czuć twoją magię przechodzącą przez moje ciało. Przekląłeś mnie już wcześniej, Czarny Panie, ale nie czułem tego w ten sposób. Chcesz, żebym podszedł bliżej. Bliżej… Coś we mnie nalega, żebym tak zrobił. Coś miesza w mojej duszy, jakaś tęsknota nie do zniesienia. Chcę podejść bliżej. Opieranie się temu to jak umieranie… Nie! Różdżka, którą wskazujesz na mnie, zabije moją matkę. Zabije mojego ojca. Zabije Cedrika. Nie, mój Czarny Panie! Nie posłucham cię. Oprę się twojej klątwie, nawet jeśli to mnie zabije._

Mógł zobaczyć, jak srebrne oczy Riddle'a rozszerzają się w zaskoczeniu. Czy ręka, która trzymała cisową różdżkę, drgnęła?

Harry wyczuwał mamrotanie w klasie i cichy szept Abraxasa:

— Merlinie, dlaczego on się nie rusza…? Jak on może stać tak sztywno?

Harry mógł czuć jak magia Riddle'a szarpie go silniej, rozdzierając jego serce. _Podejdź bliżej_. Ich oczy się spotkały i Harry poczuł, jakby coś słodkiego i mrocznego rozrywało go na małe kawałeczki. Ale stał w bezruchu, wytrzymując spojrzenie Riddle'a, dopóki srebrne oczy nie spojrzały gdzieś indziej. Po momencie wahania, Tom Riddle opuścił różdżkę.

_Jak ludzko on wygląda z potarganymi lokami i srebrnymi oczami, i z lekkim rumieńcem na policzkach… Byłoby łatwo zapomnieć, że pewnego dnia stanie się Voldemortem._

Harry podszedł powoli do swojej ławki i usiadł. Gapił się na swoje książki, starając się zignorować nagłe szepty wokół siebie.

— _Oparłeś_ się klątwie Imperius? — Głos Cygnusa zdawał się dochodzić z bardzo daleka. — Jak to _możliwe_?

— To coś, co chciałbym wiedzieć, panie Black. — To Riddle stał teraz blisko, za blisko. — To miała być demonstracja strasznej siły tej klątwy; jest niebezpieczna, ponieważ niemożliwa do oparcia się jej. W tej chwili wielu czarodziejów i czarownic jest sądzonych w różnych częściach Europy za asystowanie Grindelwaldowi w mordowaniu niewinnych. Ale wszyscy podejrzani mówią, że nie są winni. Przysięgają, że byli zaczarowani; że byli pod wpływem klątwy Imperius, która ograbiła ich z własnej woli. I nie mam wątpliwości, że wielu z nich _wyjdzie_ na wolność; ponieważ kto może się oprzeć klątwie Imperius? Jak widzieliście parę chwil wcześniej, mogłem ruchem różdżki sprawić, że wasi koledzy skakali, tańczyli lub śpiewali, i nie potrafili się temu oprzeć. Więc dlaczego _ty_ się nie poruszyłeś, kiedy ci kazałem, Eliasie Black?

Harry spojrzał w górę.

— Ponieważ nie chciałem, _proszę pana_. Nie lubię słuchać rozkazów.

Zobaczył przebłysk zaskoczenia w oczach Toma Riddle'a i zastanowił się, czy zaraz się zezłości. Ale młody nauczyciel uśmiechnął się. Przez chwilę niemal wyglądał jak chłopiec.

— Powiedziane jak wypada prawdziwemu Ślizgonowi, Eliasie Black. Musę przyznać, że ciekawisz mnie. Twój tajemniczy opiekun dobrze cię nauczył. Jakie jeszcze magiczne zdolności posiadasz?

Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami. _Potrafię przetrwać zabójczą klątwę, mój Czarny Panie, o czym się dowiesz pewnego dnia._

Wzrok Riddle'a nie opuszczał go ani przez chwilę.

— Masz naprawdę wielki potencjał, panie Black. Chciałbym dawać panu prywatne lekcje. Możemy zacząć tego wieczora. Proszę przyjść do mojego gabinetu o ósmej.

Harry rozważał to przez moment. _Prywatne lekcje z Voldemortem? Co za dziwna myśl. Ale jego lekcje mogłyby okazać się bardziej użyteczne niż te Dumbledore'a. Zdaje się, że mam problemy z zabójczą klątwą, profesorze. Może mógłbyś mi pomóc…_

Byłbym zadowolony, proszę pana. Dziękuję.

* * *

— Elias? — Abraxas dogonił do w korytarzu. — To było… niesamowite. Jak to zrobiłeś? Kiedy tak po prostu tam stałeś, Riddle zrobił się tak blady, że myślałem, że zemdleje. — Wyszczerzył się dokuczliwie. — On nie jest przyzwyczajony do tego, że ludzie są w stanie się mu oprzeć, wiesz. Do diabła, nie sądzę, że musi używać klątwy Imperius na niektórych uczniach; i tak skakaliby i tańczyli, jeśli sądziliby, że to go zadowoli.

Harry spojrzał na blond Ślizgona.

— _Ty_ byś tak zrobił?

Abraxas zarumienił się.

— Ja? Och, nie wiem. Byłem kiedyś tak samo oczarowany nim jak wszyscy inni, ale teraz nie jestem już pewny… — urwał nagle. Potem jego figlarny uśmiech powrócił. — No, teraz odbędzie się _prawdziwy_sprawdzian dla ciebie, Elias. Potrafisz oprzeć się klątwie Imperius, ale czy potrafisz oprzeć się szlachetnej Aramincie? Pora na zielarstwo, mój przyjacielu, i na marzenie profesora Beery o idealnej Bożonarodzeniowej pantomimie.

Harry jęknął.

* * *

— Na brodę Merlina! — wyszeptał profesor Beery. — Twoja blizna! Masz przystojną twarz, mój chłopcze, ale twoja blizna dodaje jej również poczucia tragedii, wielkiego cierpienia. To jest twarz zacnego rycerza, Barona Pechowca, nie ma w tym wątpliwości! Och, ta końcowa scena, kiedy się całują, będzie _fenomenalna_!

Harry rozpaczliwie pragnął, żeby Abraxas przestał się śmiać, a nawet bardziej chciał, żeby Araminta przestała się uśmiechać.

— Nie jestem dobrym aktorem, proszę pana. Właściwie to jestem całkowicie okropnym, kompletnie fatalnym.

— Bzdury, mój chłopcze! Dość tej fałszywej skromności! — Mały profesor uśmiechał się radośnie. — Postanowione wiec. Urocza panna Araminta Meliflua zagra rolę Amaty, nieszczęśliwej damy, która została opuszczona przez swojego niewiernego kochanka, granego przez Abraxasa Malfoya. Och, wspaniale, panie Malfoy! Tak właśnie wyobrażałem sobie spojrzenie wyrażające niestałość serca!

Abrasas Malfoy wyszczerzył się i odrzucił zawadiacki, białozłoty lok ze swoich oczu, rzeczywiście wyglądając na niewiernego. _Podoba ci się to, prawda, Abraxas?_

— A czarująca panna Rosier zagra rolę przybitej Athedy, uciemiężonej przez nędzę. Ach, musisz popracować nad swoją nieszczęśliwą miną, moja droga. Nie przejmuj się, to samo do ciebie przyjdzie.

Harry spojrzał na wielkopańskie rysy Druelli pełen wątpliwości. _Wygląda na tak samo uciśnioną, jak Królowa Anglii._

— A panna Moon będzie cierpiącą Aszą, chorą na przypadłość, której nikt nie potrafił wyleczyć.

Dziewczyna z kręconymi włosami, którą Harry widział przy stole Gryffidoru, pokiwała entuzjastycznie głową.

— Eksperymentowałam trochę z zaklęciami wywołującymi wymioty, profesorze. Jeśli pan chce, mogę być _naprawdę_ chora na scenie.

Profesor Beery zamrugał.

— Em… Nie, dziękuję, panno Moon. To nie będzie konieczne.

Eileen Prince, stojąca obok Harry'ego, wyszeptała:

— Wiesz, ona nie żartuje. Augusta zawsze tworzy najbardziej _obrzydliwe_ zaklęcia, żeby zachorować i urwać się z zajęć. Słyszałam, jak oferowała trzeciorocznym, że nauczy ich niektórych z nich, jak jej zapłacą. Wyobraź sobie, że ona _oblała_ SUMa z zaklęć — myślę, że przoduje tylko w tych naprawdę odpychających urokach.

Harry zaśmiał się. _Fred i George czciliby cię, Augusto Moon. Ale w ich czasie prawdopodobnie byłabyś już poważną, starą damą._

Nagle coś drgnęło w jego umyśle. _Augusta? Nie może być…_ Ale kolejne spojrzenie na jej twarz potwierdziło prawdziwość myśli: To była przyszła babcia Neville'a, groźna pani Augusta Longbottom. Harry potrząsnął głową, zdezorientowany.

— Tak, to były główne role — zaćwierkał profesor Beery — ale nie rozpaczajcie, jeśli nie zostaliście obsadzeni w jednej z pierwszoplanowych ról — będzie jeszcze dużo innych. Oczywiście potrzebujemy dublerów, na wypadek, gdyby jeden z uczniów grających główne role zachorował. Panna Prince będzie dublerką panny Melifluy, pan Lupin pana Blacka, pan Sanguini pana Malfoya, panna Spore panny Rosier i panna Zeller panny Moon. Dodatkowo będzie chór, oczywiście, i żonglerzy, i zwierzęta leśne. Możliwe, że będą też skrzaty domowe tańczące wiejskie tańce. Profesor Dumbledore uprzejmie zgodził się wytransmutować trawiaste wzgórze z tryskającą fontanną, profesor Kettleburn dostarczy Glistę…

Harry westchnął. _Już wiem, że ta pantomima to będzie katastrofa. Martwię się o dokładny charakter tej katastrofy. Jeśli będę miał szczęście, to po prostu będzie to ta Glista._

— _Oraz_… — kontynuował tryumfalnie profesor Beery — mam przyjemność ogłosić, że będę miał asystenta, który będzie pracować z aktorami grającymi główne role. Profesor Riddle uprzejmie zgodził się pomóc zapewnić sukces tej pantomimie. — Zachichotał. — Komuś w moim wieku bardzo przyda się asysta młodej osoby przy reżyserowaniu romantycznej sceny na końcu. Obawiam się, że ja dawno zapomniałem tej nikłej wiedzy, jaką miałem w tym zakresie.

Kilka osób zaśmiało się. Harry patrzył przerażony. _Tom Riddle. Tom Riddle będzie mnie uczyć, jak się całować z Aramintą. _Miał szczerą nadzieję, że profesor Kettleburn pospieszy się z tą Glistą. Był całkowicie pewny, że już wkrótce będzie chciał, żeby go połknęła.

* * *

Po zielarstwie Harry w mgnieniu oka został osaczony na korytarzu przez zachwyconego profesora Slughorna, który nalegał, aby Harry przyszedł na jego następny wieczorek „dla kilku wybranych uczniów i członków kadry nauczycielskiej".

— Tom Riddle bardzo cię chwali, panie Black — wyszeptał Slughorn z tłumioną ekscytacją — a nie ma dla mnie większej rekomendacji niż ta. Profesor Riddle oczywiście będzie jutro u mnie wieczorem — jest moim bardzo, bardzo dobrym przyjacielem. I ośmielę się powiedzieć, że zobaczysz też tam kilka znajomych twarzy, mój chłopcze. Słyszałem, że jesteś w przyjacielskich stosunkach z młodym panem Malfoyem, który również jest zaproszony. Czarujący młody człowiek, z bardzo dobrej rodziny.

_A jednak_, pomyślał Harry, uśmiechając się do siebie, _pewnego dnia w przyszłości wnuk Abraxasa będzie chciał zdobyć pańską przychylność, używając imienia swojego dziadka. A pan tylko popatrzy na niego chłodno. Zastanawiam się, co takiego Abraxas zrobi, co cię zawiedzie? Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy to odkryję._

Harry uwolnił się od Slughorna tak uprzejmie, jak tylko potrafił i pospieszył na następną lekcję; był już kilka minut spóźniony.

— Przepraszam bardzo, profesorze Dumbledore — mruknął — ale spotkałem profesora Slughorna na korytarzu i on chciał ze mną porozmawiać…

— Ach. — Niebieskie oczy Dumbledore'a migotały. — Obawiam się, że można się było tego spodziewać.

Transmutacja z Dumbledore'em była raczej zabawna; uczniowie spędzili popołudnie transmutując siebie nawzajem w artykuły gospodarstwa domowego. Harry'emu udało się transmutować Aramintę w złoty kielich z dwoma szafirami i zdecydował, że lubi ją o wiele bardziej w tej postaci. Po kilku nieudanych próbach — skutkiem jednej był żółty kanarek — Abraxasowi w końcu udało się transmutować Harry'ego w złotego znicza i Harry fruwał wesoło po całej klasie przez te kilka minut, póki czar nie minął. _Zastanawiam się, czy jest sposób, aby uczynić transmutację trwałą? Myślę, że nie miałbym nic przeciwko byciu zniczem. Życie byłoby o wiele mniej skomplikowane._

* * *

Po obiedzie Harry zmierzał do biura Toma Riddle'a na swoją indywidualną lekcję. Zawahał się, pukając.

— Wejść — odpowiedział ze środka znajomy głos.

Biuro Toma Riddle'a było niespodziewanie przyjemne. Kiedy Harry wszedł do dużego, wypełnionego książkami pomieszczenia, zorientował się, że w połowie oczekiwał czegoś przepastnego i dziwnego. Ale biuro Toma Riddle'a było ciepłe i przytulne, ogień trzaskał wesoło w kominku, a półki na książki były wypełnione starożytnymi woluminami okutymi w skórę, które wydawały się być o magii obronnej, a nie o horkruksach czy nekromanii.

Tom Riddle siedział za dużym, mahoniowym biurkiem, oceniając prace uczniów. Jego czarne szaty były ostrożnie przewieszone przez najbliższe krzesło, a on sam był ubrany, ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego, po mugolsku, w czarne spodnie, białą koszulę i krawat poluzowany na szyi.

Wstał i powitał Harry'ego z uśmiechem, a Harry zauważył, że odpowiada na to również uśmiechając się.

— Usiądźmy tutaj obok ognia, Elias. Te krzesła są wygodniejsze. — Tom wskazał dwa głębokie fotele przy palenisku. — Wina?

— Wina…?

— Nie bądź taki zaskoczony, Elias! _Jesteś_ pełnoletni, prawda?

Harry rozważał to przez chwilę. _Wczoraj, w moim czasie, miałem szesnaście lat. Ale dzisiaj jestem uczniem siódmego roku, więc przypuszczalnie muszę mieć siedemnaście lat._

— Em… Tak.

Przyjął puchar, który podał mu Tom Riddle i usiadł na skraju jednego z foteli.

— Opowiedz mi o sobie, Elias.

Harry mógł poczuć ciepło wpływające na jego policzki. Wziął łyk wina i spojrzał w ogień.

— Nie sądzę, że jest dużo do opowiadania. Lubię grać w Quidditcha. Jestem szczęśliwy, będąc tu w Hogwarcie i chcę nauczyć się tak dużo o Czarnej Magii, ile jest pan w stanie mnie nauczyć.

— Kim jest ta młoda kobieta z rudymi włosami? Jest dla ciebie ważna, prawda?

Harry spojrzał w górę w szoku. _Ginny? Skąd on wie o Ginny? Ona się nie urodzi jeszcze przez kilka lat. Czy to możliwe, że Tom Riddle potrafi wiedzieć przyszłość? Czy skoro może zobaczyć Ginny w przyszłości, może zobaczyć też mnie?_

— Przepraszam — powiedział miękko Tom Riddle. — Nie przemyślałem tego. Nie miałem zamiaru cię spłoszyć. Po prostu myślę, że wyczułem obraz w twoim umyśle, kiedy opierałeś się mojemu Imperiusowi. Och, nie przejmuj się — zazwyczaj nie czytam w umysłach ludzi. Potrafię czasami wyczuć niektóre z ich emocji, to prawda, ale nic poza tym. Kiedy próbowałem rzucić na ciebie klątwę Imperius, taki obraz pojawił się w moim umyśle i pomyślałem, że może pochodzić od ciebie. Była raczej uroczą młodą kobietą, z włosami jak płomień i miłymi oczami.

— Och. — Harry'emu prawie udało się uśmiechnąć. — Moja… Moja matka.

— Twoja matka? — Tom Riddle patrzył na niego zamyślony. — Ale jesteś sierotą?

— Tak. — Harry przypatrywał się dywanowi; naprawdę nie chciał spotkać wzroku Riddle'a. — Moja matka nie żyje. Oddała swoje życie, aby mnie obronić.

Przebrzmiała cisza. Potem Tom Riddle wyszeptał:

— Naprawdę? Musiała cię w takim razie bardzo mocno kochać.

Harry pokiwał głową, wciąż patrząc na dywan.

— Moja matka też nie żyje.

Harry spojrzał w górę i spotkał się przez chwilę ze srebrnymi oczami. _Zastanawiam się, czy w ogóle jest mu trochę smutno z jej powodu…_

— I mój ojciec. Obaj jesteśmy sierotami, ty i ja. — Tom mówił teraz lekkim tonem. Migoczący blask od ognia rzucał ciepłą poświatę na jego blade, przystojne rysy.

— Jak umarł pański ojciec? — zapytał cicho Harry. _Już znam odpowiedź na to pytanie. Zamordowałeś go, Tom, latem, przed swoim szóstym rokiem nauki. Zastanawiam się, czy kiedykolwiek mi powiesz…?_

Twarz Toma była teraz biała.

— Mój ojciec… został zamordowany.

— Mój też — powiedział cicho Harry. _Przez tę samą osobę, co twój. Przez ciebie._

Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w ciszy. Potem Tom wyszeptał:

— Jak dziwnie… Myślę, że widzę to, obraz w twojej głowie w tej chwili. Widzę mężczyznę, który przypomina ciebie, który leży na podłodze i rudą kobietę z małym dzieckiem. To musisz być ty… Przerażająca, ciemna postać z nieludzkimi rysami podchodzi do dziecka z uniesioną różdżką. I kobieta… ona rzuca się przed dziecko… Czy to twoje wspomnienie?

Harry odwrócił twarz.

— Tak, profesorze Riddle. Najwidoczniej możesz czytać w moim umyśle. I… — urwał, kiedy obraz małego, czarnowłosego chłopca w ciasnym, ponurym pokoju, płaczącego w koce, ukazał się w jego umyśle. Sięgnął po puchar trzęsącymi się dłońmi i opróżnił go jednym haustem. — I najwyraźniej ja mogę czytać w twoim.

— Jak bardzo dziwnie… — Czuł spojrzenie Toma Riddle'a na twarzy, ale nie spojrzał w górę. — Wydaje się, że pomiędzy tobą a mną istnieje dziwne połączenie. Może… może mamy przez to rozumieć, że mamy być przyjaciółmi.

— Przyjaciółmi?

— Może nie w tym roku; nadal jesteś moim uczniem, ale w przyszłym roku ukończysz Hogwart.

Harry pokiwał głową, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

— Ale na razie po prostu nauczę cię tego, co potrafię, Eliasie Black. Czego chcesz się nauczyć? Potrafisz wyczarować patronusa?

W odpowiedzi Harry wyciągnął różdżkę i wyszeptał:

— _Expecto Patronum!_

— Piękny — wyszeptał Tom Riddle, kiedy jego wzrok podążał za lśniącym srebrnym jeleniem dookoła pokoju. — To bardzo trudne zaklęcie, Elias. Ja sam mam z nim problemy.

— Naprawdę? — Harry studiował wciąż jeszcze piękną twarz swojego przyszłego wroga. _Zastanawiam się, czym byłby jego patronus? Wężem?_ — To nie takie trudne; po prostu trzeba się skupić na swoim najszczęśliwszym wspomnieniu.

— Może — powiedział cicho Tom Riddle — to tu leży problem… — Uśmiechnął się lekko. — Czy są jakieś zaklęcia, z którymi masz problem?

— Tak. Jedno. — Harry powoli obrócił różdżkę w dłoni. — Klątwa zabijająca.

Oczy Toma rozszerzyły się.

— Klątwa zabijająca? Kogo chcesz zabić, Elias? Ach, oczywiście, to nieludzkie stworzenie, które zamordowało twoich rodziców… Więc on nadal na wolności?

Harry pokiwał głową w milczeniu.

— Cóż, myślę, że mogę ci z tym pomóc. Daj mi trochę czasu, żebym to przemyślał; powinienem być w stanie wyczarować coś w stylu cienia, na którym mógłbyś ćwiczyć, a potem mógłbyś się przerzucić na coś innego. Może zwierzęta? Ale lepiej, żebyś nie ogłaszał charakteru naszych lekcji przyjaciołom.

Harry czuł, jak mu serce wali w piersi.

— Niech się pan nie martwi, nie powiem.

_Jakie to będzie strasznie dziwne. Będziesz mnie uczyć, jak ciebie zabić._

— Spotkajmy się znowu jutro… Och, racja; Slughorn organizuje jutro wieczorem małe przyjęcie, prawda? Niestety, obiecałem przyjść. Mam nadzieję, że również tam będziesz? W takim razie spotkajmy się w poniedziałek.

Harry wstał i zaczął iść do drzwi.

— A w weekend, profesorze Riddle? Nie mam nic przeciwko przyjściu na lekcję w sobotę.

Tom Riddle zaśmiał się.

— Mój drogi Eliasie, może ty nie masz planów na weekend, ale ja _tak_. Moja narzeczona przyjeżdża, żeby spędzić weekend w Hogsmeade.

— Pańska _co_? — Harry gapił się na Riddle'a.

— Moja narzeczona, Elias. — Tom Riddle wyglądał na lekko rozdrażnionego. — Co jest w tym takiego zaskakującego? Wiem, że jestem jeszcze dość młody, ale jestem nauczycielem w Hogwarcie i mogę cię zapewnić, że moje wynagrodzenie jest bardziej niż wystarczające, aby utrzymać żonę.

— Planujesz się _ożenić_? — Głos Harry'ego się załamał. _Voldemort żonaty? Co za absurdalna myśl! Czy pewnego dnia ona się stanie „Panią Voldemort"? „Czarną Panią"?_

Tom Riddle zarumienił się.

— Tak, planuję, Elias. Skąd to zdziwienie?

Harry potrząsnął głową, speszony.

— Ja… Ja po prostu nie myślałem, że jest pan… małżeńskim typem, to wszystko…

— Nie myślałeś, że jestem _małżeńskim typem_? — Głos Riddle'a był teraz mroźny. — Co do diabła to miało znaczyć? Większość szanowanych mężczyzn się żeni, czyż nie? Co pan insynuuje, panie Black?

— Ja… nie… — Harry patrzył zmieszany na Toma Riddle'a. — Przepraszam, proszę pana. Nie miałem zamiaru niczego insynuować… Po prostu… Cóż, jest pan wciąż taki młody, w _moim_ wieku, a ja naprawdę nie potrafię wyobrazić sobie siebie myślącego o… o ślubie, przez jeszcze długi czas… — Zarumienił się pod wpływem penetrującego spojrzenia Toma.

Z ulgą zauważył, ze Tom wstrząsnął głową i uśmiechnął się.

— W porządku, Elias. Wiem, ze nie miałeś na myśli tego, jak to przekazałeś. Ty możesz nie być gotowy do rozważania małżeństwa przez długi czas, ale ja nie widzę powodu, by czekać. Udało mi się wygrać względy bardzo uroczej młodej damy ze starożytnej, czystokrwistej rodziny i chciałbym pojąć ją za żonę jak najszybciej.

— Tak, oczywiście…

— Właściwie — oczy Toma błyszczały — wierzę, że moja narzeczona jest daleko spokrewniona z tobą. Udało mi się wygrać rękę i serce starszej siostry Alpharda i Cygnusa Blacków, pięknej Walburgi.

_Walburga Black? Gdzie ja słyszałem już to imię?_

Zajęło to chwilę, ale zrozumienie uderzyło w Harry'ego jak Zaklęcie Niewybaczalne. _Matka Syriusza! Ta z portretu! Ale to niewłaściwe — ona nie może za niego wyjść! Oma ma wyjść za Oriona, który będzie ojcem Syriusza… Jeśli Tom Riddle ożeni się z Walburgą, Syriusz nigdy się nie urodzi…_


	5. Chapter 5

~~Rozdział V~~

— _Sny — _powiedział sennie profesor Inigo Imago — są najbardziej archaiczną formą magii. W naszych snach starożytna wiedza naszych serc przemawia o ukrytej prawdzie, której nasze umysły nie potrafią dostrzec. — Jego wielkie oczy, w których odbijała się jego dusza, przemknęło po studentach w klasie Wróżbiarstwa, jakby patrzył na tajemniczą prawdę, która znajdowała się nieco poza ścianami klasy. — Ale czasami zadaję sobie pytanie: Co jest snem, a co rzeczywistością? Czy nasze nocne sny nie są tak samo żywe jak sen, który nazywamy „rzeczywistością"? Kto ma mówić, co jest prawdziwe, a co jest snem? Możliwe, że cała rzeczywistość jest mimo wszystko jeszcze jednym snem?

Westchnął lekko. Zaciągając swoje granatowe szaty bardziej na siebie, wyszeptał dziwnie dalekim głosem:

— W dalekiej krainie był raz czarodziej, który śnił o tym, że był feniksem. Wznosił się po niebieskim niebie, a jego serce wypełniała radość. Ale wtedy się obudził i przypomniał sobie, że jest tylko człowiekiem. Ale, będąc mądrym człowiekiem, wkrótce zaczął się zastanawiać: Czy był człowiekiem, któremu śniło się bycie feniksem, czy może był feniksem, który teraz śni o byciu człowiekiem?

— Na brodę Merlina, potrzebuję jakiejś kawy! — wymamrotał Abraxas. — Te rzeczy zawsze są strasznie usypiające.

— Teraz proszę odwróćcie się do swojego partnera i omówcie swoje ostatnie sny. Starajcie się patrzeć poza ich pozory, starajcie się odczytać je swoim sercem: Co ten sen naprawdę znaczył?

Zaszurały krzesła, uczniowie się przegrupowali i nastąpił szum szeptów.

— Perfekcja… — Harry słyszał niedaleko głos Johna Lupina. — Myślę, że to reprezentuje twój sen, Araminto. „Tłum z widłami goniący na ulicy zdeformowanych mugoli reprezentuje twoją własną, wewnętrzną drogę do absolutnej perfekcji.

_Nie, jestem całkiem pewny, że po prostu reprezentuje jej pragnienie do gonienia widłami Mugolów… _Harry zwrócił swoją uwagę na Abraxasa.

— Więc… em… miałeś ostatnio jakieś dobre sny?

— Ja? — Abraxas wyszczerzył się. — Nie tak dobre jak twoje, sądząc po małym _czyszczącym zaklęciu_, które mamrotałeś dzisiejszego ranka, jak słyszałem.

Harry czuł, że się rumieni.

— Och, _na Merlina_, Abraxas! Nie wiedziałem, ze ktoś jeszcze nie śpi. Każdy ma takie sny raz na jakiś czas.

— Tak myślę. — Szare oczy Abraxasa zamigotały. — Czy chciałbyś podzielić się detalami tego wyśmienitego snu, który zmusił cię do… em… użycia tego konkretnego zaklęcia?

— Nie, nie podzielę się. Zresztą i tak go nie pamiętam.

— Szkoda. Pomógłbym ci go zinterpretować.

— Nie, dzięki.

_To i tak wszystko twoja wina, Abraxasie Malfoyu! To _ty _powiedziałeś mi, że moje łóżko w dormitorium Slytherinu kiedyś należało do Toma Riddle'a. Więc kiedy on mówi mi, że jest zaręczony, to naturalne, że moja podświadomość podsuwa obrazy tego, co on i jego narzeczona robili w moim łóżku w zeszłym roku, na tych miękkich, srebrnych, satynowych przykryciach. Przynajmniej myślę, że to naturalne. Mam szesnaście lat; szesnastolatki mają dziwne erotyczne sny cały czas. Czy może jestem teraz siedemnastoletni, wewnątrz dziwnego snuświata w tym wspomnieniu? To oczywiste, że działa na mnie myśl, iż ktoś kochał się w moim łóżku. Każdemu przywołałoby dziwne sny, prawda? A nawet nie był on o nich, o nim i o niej. Ona była tylko ciemną figurą; nie mogę sobie nawet wyobrazić, jak wyglądała za młodu. A wyobrażałem sobie jego twarz, bo… Och, boże, chciałbym zamiast tego wrócić do snów o krzykach dementorów, jak kiedyś._

Harry oczyścił gardło.

— Miałem raz sen o mężczyźnie, którego zaatakował wąż na końcu długiego, ciemnego korytarza. Może pomówimy o tym?

Abraxas westchnął.

— Och, w porządku. Ale nadal uważam, że ten drugi byłby bardziej interesujący. — Przewracał strony książki od Wróżbiarstwa. — Hmm. Mężczyzna, którego zaatakował wąż? Intrygujący symbol — ciekawe, o czym był ten sen…

_Właściwie to był to sen o mężczyźnie, którego zaatakował wąż._

* * *

Wieczorek u Slughorna okazał się tym, czego Harry się obawiał. Dziesiątki ludzi rozmawiali i wymieniali nieszczere komplementy przy stolikach z błyszczącymi, kryształowymi miskami ponczu, srebrnymi tackami obładowanymi delikatnymi i absurdalnie malutkimi kanapkami, skomplikowanymi kompozycjami kwiatowymi, wydzielającymi słodki, hipnotyzujący zapach. Tysiące zaczarowanych świec rzucało ciepłe, migoczące światło na gości i już piękne twarze stawały się w nim twarzami zapierającymi dech, a te zwykłe stawały się bardziej pociągające.

Sam Slughorn, ubrany w kasztanowo–fioletowe szaty, przemieszczał się z jednej grupki ludzi do drugiej, tutaj poklepując po barku, tam dotykając ramienia. _Jak kolekcjoner zajmujący się swoimi cennymi pracami._

— Tutaj jesteś, Elias! — Slughorn doskoczył do Harry'ego, wciskając mu w rękę kryształową czarę wypełnioną jakimś błyszczącym płynem w kolorze księżyca. — Podejdź, mój chłopcze, jest parę osób które nie mogą się doczekać, żeby cię poznać. — Zaciągnął Harry'ego do małej grupy osób przy oknie. — Oto tajemniczy Elias Black, nareszcie, młody mężczyzna bez przeszłości. Nie wiemy nic o tym, skąd pochodzi, albo kim byli jego rodzice, a… — ściszył głos do szeptu — profesor Dippet ostrzegł nas, że _nie wolno_ nam pytać. Dlaczego nie wolno nam pytać? Ach, przyjaciele, nawet _to_ jest tajemnicą! Ale istnieją pewne przesłanki, coś _więcej_ niż zwykłe wskazówki, że młody Elias to ktoś, z kim trzeba się liczyć. Czy nie mówiłeś mi, Tom, że on _oparł się klątwie Imperius_? I że również jest wężoustym?

— Wszystko prawda, Horacy. — Tom Riddle wyglądał elegancko w ciemnych szatach wyjściowych. _Horacy? Sześć miesięcy temu musiałeś mówić do niego „profesorze Slughorn", a teraz jego imię tak łatwo przechodzi przez twoje usta. Bez wysiłku poruszasz się i śmiejesz wśród tych ludzi, jakbyś naprawdę lubił tą błyszczącą szaradę._

— Fascynujące… — Oswald Knot zerkał chciwie na Harry'ego. W jego spojrzeniu było coś znajomego. — Słyszałem, że jesteś również wspaniałym graczem Quidditcha? Może moglibyśmy iść obejrzeć razem jakieś mecze w wakacje. Mój ojciec ma bardzo dobre znajomości; może załatwić nam najlepsze miejsca na mecz, jaki zechcemy.

— Może — mruknął Harry. Gapił się w swojego drinka, wyobrażając sobie jak tłuczek wpada w napuszoną głowę chłopaka.

— Och, _niech to!_ — Tom Riddle, nagle trzęsący się z cichego śmiechu, wylał swój napój na szaty Slughorna. — Przepraszam, Horacy… Nie wiem, jak to się stało. Pozwól mi cię wysuszyć.

— Och, nieważne, Tom. To nic, czego małe suszące zaklęcie nie naprawi. Tak, Elias, poznałeś Sabino Sanguini'ego? Pochodzi z jednej z najstarszych czarodziejskich rodzin w Europie.

— Jestem oczarowany — powiedział uroczyście Sanguini i lekko się skłonił.

— A to jest Eldred Worple, którego ojciec jest bliskim przyjacielem samego ministra.

Tom Riddle pochylił się do Harry'ego i wyszeptał:

— Cokolwiek robisz, _nie_ zmuszaj mnie do ponownego wylania mojego drinka. Mogę czytać w twoich myślach, pamiętaj.

Harry zaśmiał się.

— Postaram się… Och, tam jest Dumbledore. Chcę się przywitać. Chcę… Chcę usłyszeć więcej o jego wielkim pojedynku z Grindelwaldem.

— Oczywiście, że chcesz, mój chłopcze. — Slughorn rozjaśnił się na niego. — Jestem bardzo szczęśliwy, mogąc wliczyć do grona przyjaciół mężczyznę, który jest najprawdopodobniej największym czarodziejem naszych czasów. — Ściszył głos. — Plotka głosi, że rozważa się Dumbledore'a na wysokie stanowisko w ministerstwie, na _bardzo_ wysokie stanowisko.

Harry, pragnący uciec, zanim Tom Riddle dokopie się głębiej do jego umysłu, pospieszył na drugą stronę pokoju, gdzie stał Dumbledore, otoczony małym tłumkiem, łowiąc różdżką jadalne wilce* ze swojego drinka. Rozjaśnił się, kiedy zobaczył Harry'ego.

— Ach, tu jest pan Black. Wybaczcie nam, panie i panowie, musimy omówić ważną sprawę. _Poufną_ sprawę…

Mamroczący tłum z respektem rozrzedził się, kiedy Dumbledore poprowadził Harry'ego przez szklane drzwi na mały taras, wychodzący z widokiem na ciemne błonia Hogwartu.

Dumbledore zamknął ostrożnie za nimi drzwi i pochylił się, opierając się o balustradę i mocno wciągając chłodne, wieczorne powietrze.

Harry spojrzał na niego z ciekawością.

— Poufną sprawę, profesorze?

Dumbledore westchnął silnie.

— Tak, Harry. Poufną sprawę. Powiem ci teraz, w najgłębszej tajemnicy, że _nie znoszę_ przyjęć. Nie zrozum mnie źle; lubię _istoty ludzkie_. Bardzo je lubię, osobno. Ale kiedy gromadzą się w hordy, jak teraz, wydaje się, że tracą swoje człowieczeństwo i zmieniają się w tego wielogłowego, dzikiego potwora, który nazywa się _tłum_.

Harry zaśmiał się.

— Rozumiem, że pana nie obchodzi nowoodkryta sława.

— _Sława!_ — Dumbledore skrzywił się. — Dlaczego _ktokolwiek_ mógłby pragnąć, przechodzi moje wyobrażenia. Nagle ludzie, których nigdy się nie znało, pragną twojej obecności, a jednak nie obchodzi ich, kim_naprawdę_ się jest. Jeśli twoje imię pojawia się w nagłówkach, chcą powiedzieć swoim przyjaciołom, że znają cię osobiście. Obrzucają cię niechcianymi prezentami, a jednak żaden z nich nie zna cię na tyle, żeby dać jakiś rozsądny, przydatny prezent, jak… jak…

— Para ciepłych skarpet? — zasugerował delikatnie Harry.

Dumbledore zamrugał.

— Tak, dokładnie. Skąd…? Hm… Naprawdę musimy znać siebie bardzo dobrze, ty i ja, Harry.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

— Tak jest, profesorze. I mnie też nie obchodzi sława.

Przez parę minut stali bez słowa, patrząc w ciemność.

Potem Harry zakłócił ciszę.

— Profesorze? Mogę pana o coś zapytać?

— Tak, oczywiście. O cokolwiek, Harry.

— Pan… — Wydawało się, że słowa utknęły w jego piersi. — Pan i Grindelwald…

— Ach. — Dumbledore znowu umilkł.

— Niektórzy ludzie mówią, że byliście… kochankami. — Harry słyszał bicie własnego serca w nieruchomej, nocnej atmosferze.

— Tak mówią?

— Tak mówią. — Harry czekał, w połowie oczekując, że Dumbledore to wyśmieje. Ale tego nie zrobił.

— Czy to cię szokuje, Harry? — Głos Dumbledore'a był delikatny.

— Nie wiem… Może nie…

— Powinno. Szokuje _mnie_. — Przez dłuższy czas Dumbledore stał, patrząc w noc. Potem powiedział miękko: — Serce nie potrzebuje powodów, Harry. Obawiam się, że to jest tak proste. Wiem, kim on jest,_czym_ on jest, a jednak nie mogę przestać go kochać tak samo, jak nie mogę przestać oddychać.

— Och. — Harry nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

— To tyle co do mojego przezwyciężenia Czarnego Pana naszych czasów, Harry. Mogłem pokonać go w pojedynku, ale on nadal ma władzę nade _mną_, duszą i sercem. „Dumbledore, największy czarodziej naszych czasów", doprawy!

Harry poklepał Dumbeldore'a pocieszająco.

— Cóż, przynajmniej pojawi się pan na karcie z Czekoladowych Żab.

— Ja… _co_? — Na twarz Dumbledore'a wypłynęła radość. — Mówisz poważnie, Harry? No, _to jest_ rodzaj sławy, który mnie obchodzi… Czy stanę się rzadką kartą?

— Em… nie. Jest pan dosyć powszechną.

Dumbledore pokiwał poważnie głową.

— Rozumiem. Więc nadal mam o co się starać.

— Tutaj jesteś, Albus! — Slughorn nagle zmaterializował się za nimi. — Nie możesz monopolizować Eliasa. Jest tylu ludzi, którzy nie mieli okazji go poznać. Chodź, naprawdę musisz spróbować sufletu z malwy.

I Slughorn skierował ich delikatnie z powrotem na przyjęcie.

* * *

Po godzinie niekończących się prezentacji i rozmówek bardziej niezrozumiałych i bez sensu niż Starożytne Runy, Harry odkrył, że utknął w kącie z Horacym Slughornem. Dziwny drink, który cały czas pojawiał się w jego szklance, zaczął już na niego działać i nie mógł wymyślić sposobu na ucieczkę.

— W końcu! Czekałem na możliwość porozmawiania z tobą na osobności, mój chłopcze. Próbowałeś już muszelek z duszonych pykostrąków? Och, naprawdę muszę nalegać, żebyś spróbował. I twoja szklanka jest do połowy pusta. Pozwól mi…

Harry posłusznie przełknął delikatną, małą, białą piankę pokrytą błyszczącymi, różowymi nasionkami.

Slughorn nachylił się i obniżył głos do szeptu.

— Cieszy mnie to, że stajesz się przyjacielem z Tomem, Elias. Powiedział mi, że daje ci prywatne lekcje, chociaż jest _bardzo_ tajemniczy co do przedmiotu tych lekcji. Troszkę zakazanej czarnej magii, jak przypuszczam? Och, nie martw się, drogi chłopcze; nie będę pytać. To naturalne dla inteligentnego, młodego czarodzieja, że jest ciekawy Czarną Magią. Sam Tom przekonał mnie do nauczenia go paru rzeczy, na które, mówiąc dosadnie, nie powinienem się zgodzić. Wasza dwójka ma ze sobą wiele wspólnego. Obaj jesteście sierotami, obaj ogromnie utalentowani i oczywiście, obaj dość przystojni… — Slughorn, brzmiąc na lekko wstawionego, pokiwał poważnie głową. — Obaj złamiecie serca czarownic z najznakomitszych rodzin, nie powinienem się w ogóle nad tym zastanawiać.

— Em… — Harry, nie mając niczego lepszego do zajęcia rąk, sięgnął kolejną białą muszelkę. — Cóż, Tom jest już zaręczony, prawda? Z Walburgą Black?

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Slughorn zrobił niezadowoloną minę.

— Tak. Tak, jest zaręczony z Walpurgą. Myślę, że zbyt pochopnie.

— Naprawdę? — Harry popatrzył z nadzieją na mistrza eliksirów. _Proszę, powiedz mi, że uważasz, iż Walburga jest bratnią duszą jej kuzyna Oriona._

— Tom naprawdę jest o wiele za młody, żeby się żenić. Przecież ma tylko osiemnaście lat! Myślę, że to naturalne, iż chłopiec, który dorastał jako niechciana sierota, jak najprędzej chce osiągnąć pozycję jako szanowany człowiek w magicznym społeczeństwie. A teraz, kiedy zdobył pożądaną pozycję nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią w Hogwarcie, nie jestem zaskoczony, że Tom marzy o ustatkowaniu się jako respektowany człowiek z rodziną — ale to naprawdę jest _o wiele_ za szybko. Walburga to urocza młoda dama, oczywiście, ze starożytnej i szlachetnej, czystokrwistej rodziny, ale nie mogę przestać myśleć o tym, że jej osobowość jest trochę zbyt — jakby to ująć? — zbyt _gwałtowna_ jak na kogoś o drażliwym temperamencie, jaki ma Tom.

Harry z drgnięciem przypomniał sobie przyszły portret Walburgi Black i przytaknął.

Slughorn spojrzał na Harry'ego w zamyśleniu.

— Wiesz, Elias, tak myślałem: Odkąd ty i Tom dobrze się dogadujecie, może mógłbyś porozmawiać z nim na ten temat? Mam na myśli nie spieszenie się i czerpanie przyjemności z beztroskiego życia kawalera przed złożeniem go na kraby rodzinnego życia. Niestety, on tylko się śmieje, kiedy ja o tym wspominam; mówi, że taki stary kawaler jak ja nie powinien dawać mu rad odnośnie małżeństwa.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

— Myślę, że mogę spróbować, proszę pana.

— Wspaniale! Och, tam jest panna McGonagall z ministerstwa; jest moją byłą uczennicą. Pozwól, że cię przedstawię, Elias.

_Profesor McGonagall? Jak młodo wygląda! Właściwie to nawet jest ładna długimi kruczymi włosami. Uch, czy ja to przed chwilą pomyślałem? Och, zaraz, poznaję to srogie spojrzenie, którym patrzy na Abraxasa Malfoya; teraz znowu wygląda bardziej, jak ona._

— Miło mi pana poznać, panie Black. — Głos McGonagall był taki sam. Zmarszczyła lekko brwi. — Zaraz, czy myśmy się już spotkali? Wydaje mi się pan znajomy.

Harry zarumienił się.

— Em… nie, nie sądzę, żebyśmy się spotkali.

Jej poważny wzrok był utkwiony w jego twarzy.

— Dziwne… To prawie tak, jakbym widziała pana twarz we śnie.

— Ach, czy zaczęłaś śnić o przyszłości, Minerwo? Nigdy bym o tym nie pomyślał po twoim skandalicznym występie na Wróżbiarstwie dwa lata temu, ale wciąż możesz mieć jakiś ukryty talent. — Ingo Imago, nauczyciel Wróżbiarstwa, przyłączył się do nich.

Minerwa McGonagall posłała mu przyjazny uśmiech.

— Witam, profesorze. Wróżbiarstwo nigdy nie było moim przedmiotem, prawda? Zbyt ciemne i niejednoznacze jak na moje gusta. Ale przynajmniej je zaliczyłam, nie jak biedna Sybilla.

Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie. _Jak bardzo byłaby pani zaskoczona, jeśli zapytałbym, czy mówiła pani o Sybilli Trelawney, osobie, której jeszcze nie poznałem. I jak zdumiona, gdybym pani powiedział, że ona będzie kiedyś nauczycielką Wróżbiarstwa w Hogwarcie. Mogłaby pani pomyśleć, że posiadam zdolność przepowiadania przyszłości. I robię to, ale nie przepowiadam jej; pamiętam ją. A może to to samo? _Oczyścił gardło i powiedział lekko:

— Przepraszam, profesorze Imago, zastanawiam się, czy mógłbym zadać panu pytanie?

Imago przytaknął.

— Pytanie? Tak, coś mi mówiło, że będziesz miał pytanie. Dalej, mój drogi chłopcze.

— Jeśli ma się wizję, przebłysk przyszłości, albo w śnie, albo… w inny sposób, czy przyszłość będzie dokładnie taka, jaką się widziało? Czy istnieje możliwość zmiany przyszłych wydarzeń, które się już widziało?

Profesor Imago patrzył na Harry'ego z dziwnie nieobecnym wzrokiem, jakby jego spojrzenie tak przywykło do dalekich wizji, że nie mógł już dłużej widzieć tego świata wyraźnie.

— Ach, jesteś Jasnowidzem, mój drogi chłopcze? Czy jest możliwe, że posiadasz rzadki dar patrzenia w przyszłość i widzenia, co nastąpi? — Westchnął. — Czym jest przyszłość? Obawiam się, że niczym innym niż snem. A jednak jest _prawdziwa_, w dziwny sposób, jak każde nasze sny. Może nasze wspomnienia o przeszłości również są tylko zwykłymi snami? Myślimy o przyszłości jako o nieokreślonej, a o przeszłości jako o niezmiennej, jak o serii wydarzeń wyrytych w kamieniu. Ale czy naprawdę tak jest? Może przeszłość i przyszłość są równie nierealnymi, zwyczajnymi snami i fantazjami przypomnianymi z przeszłości… — Jego głos odpłynął.

— Dziękuję, profesorze. To było bardzo… pomocne… — Harry czuł, jak jego umysł wiruje. Może potrzebował trochę więcej tego błyszczącego drinka.

Zobaczył Abraxasa przy misce z ponczem na drugim końcu pokoju i szybko przeprosił towarzystwo. _Przynajmniej _on _wygląda wystarczająco prawdziwie, chociaż nieco chwiejnie. Trochę za dużo wilcowego_ _ponczu, Abraxas?_

Abraxas powitał go radośnie.

— W końcu udało ci się uciec od Slughorna, co? Czy był w stanie pokazać wszystkim swoim znajomym i wielbicielom swój nowy artefakt, cudownego Tajemniczego Chłopca z Blizną?

Harry zrobił do niego minę.

— Weź, daj mi trochę tego ponczu. Wyglądasz, jakbyś już miał go dosyć.

— Dosyć? Nie bądź śmieszny, Elias. Kiedy zaczynam flirtować z Knotem, _wtedy_ mam dosyć. A tak w ogóle, to widziałem, że miałeś małą rozmowę ze Slughornem w kącie. O co chodziło? Ostrzegał cię przede mną. Wiesz, mogę mieć okropnie zły wpływ na ludzi.

Harry zaśmiał się.

— Och, nikt nie musi im tego mówić; sam to odkryłem. Nie, nie o tobie, głupku. Po prostu rozmawialiśmy o zaręczynach Toma Riddle'a. Wydaje się, że Slughorn tego nie pochwala; myśli, że Tom jest za młody, że zbytnio się spieszy.

Abraxas zachichotał.

— Och, stary Slughorn nie pochwala tego ani trochę, wszyscy to widzą. Właściwie, on _nie cierpi_ wizji Toma i uroczej Walburgi razem. Ale nie tylko dlatego, że Tom jest za młody…

— Co? Jest inny powód?

Abraxas założył rękę wokół ramion Harry'ego i westchnął dramatycznie.

— Och, mój słodki, niewinny Eliasie, nie widzisz tego, co jest przed twoimi oczami? Slughorn nie chce, żeby przystojny Tom Riddle się żenił, ponieważ chce Toma dla siebie. Nie chce, żeby Tom poślubił Walpurgę, bo desperacko pragnie Toma w _swoim_ łóżku.

Harry mrugnął na niego.

— _Co?_

Nagle za nimi rozległ się drżący wdech. Harry odwrócił się i zobaczył stojącego tam Slughorna, bladego jak śmierć.

Abraxas zarumienił się, jego szare oczy rozszerzyły się z szoku.

— Och, na brodę Merlina…

Slughorn stał nieruchomo przez nieskończoność, póki w końcu znalazł swój głos.

— Wynocha, panie Malfoy! Wynocha sprzed moich oczu _w tej chwili_. Jak _śmiesz_…? Nie chcę cię więcej oglądać na oczy, ty zepsuty, mały… — Trząsł się z gniewu.

— Abraxas jest pijany, proszę pana — powiedział miękko Harry. — Za dużo wilcowego ponczu; nie wie, co mówi. Chodź, Abraxas, zabiorę cię do dormitorium.

— Dziękuję, Elias. — Cały gniew wydawał się wysączyć ze Slughorna, tak jak i jego napuszona zarozumiałość. Wyglądał staro i źle, a Harry poczuł ukłucie żalu. _Biedny Slughorn. Zastanawiam się, czy prawdą jest, co powiedział Abraxas…?_

— Za dużo wilcowego ponczu, powiadasz? Tak. Tak, to tłumaczy… — We wzroku Slughorna, wbitym w Harry'ego, była cicha prośba, coś niemal desperackiego. — Tak, to było wszystko, prawda?

— Tak, profesorze. Chodź, Abrasax. Donieśmy cię do łóżka, zanim zemdlejesz.

— Jesteś dobrym chłopcem, Elias — powiedział cicho Slughorn.

Harry ciągnął Abraxasa w stronę drzwi i starał się ignorować ciekawskie spojrzenia innych gości.

— Potrzebujesz pomocy? — Pospieszył Tom Riddle. — Merlinie, co się z nim stało? Za dużo ponczu?

— Niestety.

— Och, na Merlina, jestem idiotą — wyjęczał Abraxas w ramię Harry'ego, kiedy manewrowali nim ostrożnie w kierunku dormitorium Ślizgonów.

— Był trochę… nietaktowny, to wszystko — wymamrotał Harry w odpowiedzi na pytające spojrzenie Toma. — Obawiam się, że obraził profesora Slughorna, ale jestem pewny, że do jutra zostanie mu zapomniane. — Ale w głębi Harry nie był taki pewny, czy Slughorn kiedykolwiek wybaczy Abraxasowi Malfoyowi.

Było już bardzo późno i inni Ślizgoni mocno spali. Harry i Tom skierowali Abraxasa do łóżka i narzucili na niego srebrne okrycia. Abraxas westchnął i wymamrotał śpiąco:

— Może powinieneś mnie najpierw rozebrać, Elias?

— W twoich snach, Malfoy.

Abraxas uśmiechnął się anielsko i zamknął oczy.

— Och, w porządku. Jeśli nalegasz… — Chwilę potem już spał.

Tom zaśmiał się cicho i potrząsnął głową.

— Ile dokładnie ponczu wypił?

— Nie mam pojęcia. Dużo.

Tom rozejrzał się po dormitorium z małym uśmiechem.

— Jakie znajome jest to miejsce! To był mój dom przez siedem lat… To było moje łóżko, dokładnie tutaj. — Położył rękę na srebrnej poduszce Harry'ego. — Och. — Lekki rumieniec wdarł się na jego policzki. — To teraz twoje łóżko, prawda? Wszystkie inne są zajęte, więc to musi być twoje...

Harry przytaknął w milczeniu. _Sen. Nie wolno mi myśleć o śnie z zeszłej nocy. Nie, nie obraz jego twarzy, zaczerwienionej z pożądania… Muszę myśleć o czymś innym. Dementorzy. Włosy Snape'a. Amoniakowy zapach wybielaczy ciotki Petunii. Cokolwiek…_

Starał się nie patrzeć na Toma, ale i tak widział piękną twarz młodzieńca, który wcale nie wyglądał jak Voldemort. Spojrzenie Toma przez chwilę spotkało się z jego i obaj szybko spojrzeli gdzie indziej. Harry czuł, jak jego policzki robią się ciepłe.

— W takim razie dobranoc, panie Black. — Głos Toma był nagle dziwnie poważny.

— Dobranoc, profesorze Riddle.

Kiedy Tom wyszedł, Harry wtopił się w swoje łóżko. Oparł swoją płonącą twarz o chłodną, delikatną satynę jego poduszki, gdzie dłoń Toma była przed chwilą.


	6. Chapter 6

**Od tłumacza**: w tym miejscu zaczyna się moja praca – życzę przyjemnego czytania :)

Mała uwaga odnośnie treści: Walburga mnie przeraża. Was też?

~~Rozdział VI~~

- Obudź się, Orion! - szepnął cicho Harry.

Orion Black wyjrzał sennie spod srebrnych prześcieradeł, jego długie czarne włosy były w kompletnym nieładzie.

- Elias? Co się dzieje?

_Na Merlina, on wygląda zupełnie jak Syriusz! Zastanawiam się, czy też potrafi się zmienić w potarganego czarnego psa?_

- To mój pierwszy weekend w Hogsmeade i zastanawiałem się, czy chcesz się ze mną przejść. Potrzebuję kogoś, kto pokaże mi cuda tej magicznej wioski, a obawiam się, Abraxas jest .. niedysponowany.

Orion spojrzał na Abraxasa, który jęczała pod swoimi kocami i zachichotał.

- Ma kaca?

- Tylko trochę, ale... tak. Przyjęcie Slughorna ostatniej nocy to było dla niego... trochę zbyt wiele. Będzie dziś potrzebował dużo snu.

- Na to wygląda... Hej, Elias, masz jakieś pieniądze? Mogę ci trochę dać, jeśli nie masz. Moi rodzice przysyłają mi sowy z sakiewkami pełnymi galeonów. Muszę przecież utrzymywać dobry styl Blacków, no nie? W przeciwnym razie, jak ludzie mogliby po pierwszym spojrzeniu stwierdzić, że jesteśmy wyjątkowi?

Harry roześmiał się.

- Dzięki, ale mam trochę swoich pieniędzy. Chodźmy już do Hogsmeade. Pozwolisz, panie Black?

Orion usiadł na łóżku, a jego ciemne oczy zamigotały.

- Oczywiście, panie Black. Najpierw pójdziemy do Miodowego Królestwa coś przekąsić, a potem możemy przejrzeć najnowsze trendy dla eleganckich młodych czarodziejów w Gladrags. A potem być może sklep Zonka dla odrobiny śmiechu i Trzy Miotły... Chodźmy i pomalujmy to miasto na czarno!* Chcesz zjeść śniadanie tutaj czy po prostu je pominąć? Zawsze możemy kupić kilka karaluchowych bloków w Miodowym Królestwie, są bardzo pożywne.

- Nie wspominaj o karaluchowych blokach - mruknął niewyraźny głos od strony łóżka Abraxasa. - Zamierzam być chory, tak myślę.

Orion ubrał się szybko, podczas gdy Harry umieścił kociołek obok łóżka Malfoya i poklepał go lekko po głowie.

- Myślę, że reszta szlachetnego klanu Blacków już wyszła do Hogsmeade - zastanawiał się Orion, gdy schodzili po schodach. - Cygnus i Druella prawdopodobnie siedzą już u pani Puddifoot i patrzą sobie w oczy. Nie mam też wątpliwości co do tego, gdzie jest mój ekscentryczny kuzyn Alphard - uwielbia dziwne magiczne urządzenia od Dervisha & Bangesa. Nadal nie stracił nadziei, że pewnego dnia znajdzie tam zmieniacz czasu - zaśmiał się. - Jakby taka rzecz mogła kiedykolwiek naprawdę istnieć! Czy możesz sobie wyobrazić, ile bałaganu byłoby, gdyby ludzie mogli podróżować tam i z powrotem w czasie?

Harry poczuł jak jego serce bije szybciej.

- To byłoby dziwne, prawda? - mógł niemal usłyszeć głos Hermiony w głowie: "Straszne rzeczy dzieją się, gdy czarodzieje mieszają w czasie."

_Cóż, wydaje się, że ktoś już mieszał w tym czasie. Tom Riddle zaręczony z Walburgą Black! Muszę to jakoś odkręcić..._

Harry i Orion weszli razem w piękny złoty jesienny dzień i ruszyli znaną drogą do Hogsmeade. _Gdzieś tam Tom Riddle prawdopodobnie spotykał się teraz ze swoją narzeczoną. Być może Walburga patrzy teraz w jego srebrne oczy i czuje przyspieszone bicie serca. Być może ich usta spotykają się w namiętnym pocałunku, który jest pułapką zastawioną na jej nienarodzonego syna, uwięzionego za zasłoną oddzielającą rzeczywistość od snu... Wcześniej nie udało mi się uratować Syriusza, ale tym razem go nie zawiodę._

_Walburga musi poślubić Oriona, a nie Toma, w przeciwnym razie Syriusz nigdy się nie narodzi. A może się urodzi? Co, jeśli Walburga poślubi Toma i urodzi syna, którego nazwie Syriusz? Czy to nadal byłby Syriusz, którego znam? Nie, niemożliwe – to byłby jakiś zupełnie inny Syriusz, inny człowiek. Nowy Syriusz? Nie, ja chcę mojego ojca chrzestnego, zawadiackiego i temperamentnego animaga, byłego huncwota Syriusza Blacka, dokładnie takiego, jaki był! Chodź, Orion, mamy nienarodzonego szczeniaka do uratowania, ty i ja... Ale jak mam cię przekonać, że zostałeś przeznaczony do odebrania nauczycielowi narzeczonej?_

- To Wrzeszcząca Chata - wyjaśnił Orion wesoło. - Najbardziej nawiedzonego dom w Wielkiej Brytanii. Ciągle słychać stamtąd różne wściekłe i dzikie krzyki. Nikt nie odważy się tam zbliżyć. Postaw tam jedną nogę, a już nie wrócisz.

Harry spojrzał na znany zniszczony dom, ukryty w mroku i cieniu. _Najbardziej nawiedzony dom w Wielkiej Brytanii? Ta zrujnowana stara chata kryje wiele tajemnic, ale nie ma wśród nich duchów. Chwileczkę – jak to możliwe, że z Wrzeszczącej Chaty słychać krzyki? Myślałem, że upiorne wycie będzie pochodzić od huncwotów, kiedy w zwierzęcych formach będą towarzyszyć Remusowi? Co może krzyczeć tam teraz?_

- Nie boisz się duchów? - Orion wydawał się trochę rozczarowany jego brakiem strachu.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie. Pewnie to tylko jakiś niezarejestrowany animag tam hałasuje.

- Co? - Orion spojrzał na niego ze złością. - Jak ... skąd wiesz? Na Merlina, Elias, w jaki sposób się o tym dowiedziałeś? To niemożliwe. Nikt nie wie ...

_Acha! Czy masz jakiś sekret, Orion? Mały futrzany problem, jak twój syn w przyszłości? _Harry uśmiechnął się do swojego zdenerwowanego towarzysza.

- Och, to tylko przeczucie. Nie martw się, Orion, nikomu nie powiem. Hmm ... Pytam z czystej ciekawości: jaką formę przyjmujesz? Psa?

- Czarnego niedźwiedzia - głos Oriona trząsł się nieco, a on sam wyglądał, jakby miał się rozchorować. - Proszę, nie mów nikomu. Moi rodzice będą świrować.

- Oczywiście, że nie powiem. Twój sekret jest ze mną bezpieczny. Poza tym nie wiem, co jest takiego strasznego w byciu animagiem. Znałem kilku. Mój ojciec – on też był jednym z nich. To jedna z niewielu rzeczy, które o nim wiem. Nie sądzę, żeby powiedział o tym wielu osobom. Zapewne tylko jego najbliżsi przyjaciele wiedzieli.

_Na przykład twój nienarodzony syn._

- Czy ty...? - Orion spojrzał na niego niepewnie.

- Czy ja też jestem animagiem? - Harry potrząsnął głową. - Nie, Obawiam się, że nie. To byłoby zabawne, nie? Moglibyśmy się gonić wokół Wrzeszczącej Chaty!

Uśmiech zadowolenia, który pojawił się na twarzy Oriona, sprawił, że upodobnił się do Syriusza bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

- Naprawdę? To byłoby coś! Robię się trochę samotny we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, ale to dobre miejsce do ukrycia się, kiedy nie mogę się oprzeć transformacji - westchnął tęsknie. - Na pewno nie możesz się zmienić? Może uda ci się, jeśli skupisz się wystarczająco mocno? Może po dobrym śniadaniu?

Harry roześmiał się.

- Obawiam się, że nic z tego nie będzie. Wierz mi, po tym jak dowiedziałem się, że mój ojciec był animagiem, spędziłem całe lato próbując się zmienić - spojrzał na krętą ścieżkę, którą szli do Hogsmeade. W zasięgu słuchu nie było nikogo poza nimi. - Chociaż... mam inną tajemnicę. Przypuszczam, że będzie sprawiedliwie, jeśli ci ją wyjawię, skoro przypadkiem odkryłem twój sekret.

- Też masz tajemnicę? - Orion się rozpromienił. - Czekaj, jednak jesteś tajemnym owocem miłości Phineasa Nigellusa Blacka i księżniczki wili, tak jak mówił Abraxas?

Harry westchnął.

- Przecież to absurd, Orion. Czy kiedykolwiek widziałeś portret Phineasa Nigellusa Blacka? Czy naprawdę myślisz, że księżniczka wili skusiłaby się na tego starego mruka?

Orion zastanawiał się przez chwilę.

- Nie, nie sądzę. W takim razie jaki jest twój sekret? Byłeś szpiegiem w Europie w czasie wojny? Tajne misje w Transylwanii, wampiry, tego typu rzeczy?

- Nie, nie byłem szpiegiem - Harry zawahał się. _Chcę mu coś powiedzieć, ale nie za dużo._- Czasami wiem, co wydarzy się w przyszłości, za wiele lat.

- Naprawdę? - Orion przyjrzał mu się uważnie swoimi ciemnymi oczami - Jesteś jasnowidzem?

- Przypuszczam, że tak. Nie wiem wszystkiego o przyszłości, oczywiście, ale widzę pewne rzeczy bardzo wyraźnie, pewne rzeczy, które będą miały miejsce dopiero za wiele lat.

- Na przykład?

Harry wziął głęboki oddech.

- Cóż, twoi synowie, na przykład. Będziesz miał dwóch synów, którzy też będą się uczyć w Hogwarcie. Będą przystojni i mądrzy i obaj będą świetnymi graczami quidditcha. Spodziewam się, że zaczniesz ich uczyć latać, gdy będą bardzo młodzi.

- Naprawdę? - uśmiech rozlał się na twarzy Oriona. Spojrzał z rozmarzeniem w dal. - Myślę, że całkiem podoba mi się pomysł grania w quidditcha z takimi szkrabami... Jak będą mieli na imię?

- Regulus i Syriusz.

- Regulus i Syriusz? Bardzo ładnie. To odpowiednie imiona dla Blacków. Mam wujka Regulusa, a mój dziadek miał na imię Syriusz. Być może coś jest w tej twojej wizji, Elias. Ale co z ich matką? Moja żona. Kim ona jest?

Harry odchrząknął.

- No cóż ... o to chodzi, widzisz ... Twoja żona ...

Orion spojrzał na niego z paniką w oczach.

- Chyba nie ożenię się z mugolką, prawda? Moi rodzice mnie zabiją!

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Och, nie, ona nie jest z mugolskiej rodziny. Nic z tych rzeczy. Jest czarownicą ze starego rodu czystej krwi. Bardzo ładną czarownicą.

_Przynajmniej kiedy jest młoda._

- Naprawdę? - oczy Oriona błyszczały. - Coraz bardziej podoba mi się ta wizja. Powiedz mi jeszcze, jak nazywa się ta dziewczyna, to od razu się z nią umówię.

_Och, już ją spotkałeś, Orion._

- Cóż, jest mały problem, Orion. Widzisz, w mojej wizji ożenisz się ze swoją kuzynką Walburgą Black.

- Walburga? - Orion stał się przez chwilę bez ruchu, jakby ta informacja go zmroziła. Po kilku sekundach lekki rumieniec powrócił na jego twarz - Walburga Black? Poważnie? Walburga wyjdzie _za mnie_? Widziałeś ją, Elias? To znaczy - ona jest ładniejsza nawet niż Araminta. Może przebierać w kandydatach ze wszystkich najszlachetniejszych rodów w kraju, a ty mówisz, że wybierze mnie? - jego ciemne oczy błyszczały. - Zawsze ją podziwiałem, oczywiście, ale nigdy nie pomyślałem, że ... Nie ma nic złego w ślubie między kuzynami, prawda? To nie jest powszechne, ale prawa czarodziejów to umożliwiają. I mamy tak wiele wspólnego.

_Przysięgam, że zakochuje się w niej z każdym wypowiadanym słowem._

Nagle twarz Oriona zachmurzyła się.

- Czekaj, jak mógłbym zapomnieć? Walburga jest już zaręczona! Z profesorem Riddlem!

Harry skinął głową.

- Tak, jest zaręczona z Tomem Riddlem. Spotykają się dziś w Hogsmead. Jednak w mojej wizji ujrzałem ją wyraźnie z tobą. Nie mam wątpliwości, że jesteście sobie przeznaczeni.

Orion spojrzał w kierunku wsi.

- Spotykają się w Hogsmeade? Ona tu jest? Dzisiaj? Z nim?

Harry ponownie skinął głową.

- To prawda. Pewnie ich spotkamy.

- Ale... co potem? - Orion spojrzał na niego niepewnie. - W żaden sposób nie możemy wtrącać się w ich randkę, prawda?

- Być może los będzie interweniować w Twoim imieniu, Orion. Ty i Walburga jesteście dla siebie stworzeni. Gdzie odwaga czarnego niedźwiedzia?

Orion roześmiał się.

- Chyba nie wątpisz w moją odwagę? Nie jestem tchórzem, ale _kradzież narzeczonej profesora Riddle'a? _Elias, jesteś szalony, wiesz? Z drugiej strony nie ma chyba sensu walczyć z przeznaczeniem, prawda? Chodźmy i zobaczmy, czy ich znajdziemy... A potem... zobaczymy, co się stanie. Ty ... ty naprawdę myślisz, że ona się we zakocha, mimo mojego... niedźwiedziego uroku?

_Mam nadzieję, że tak, Orion ... Och, mam nadzieję, że tak._

- Oczywiście.

_N__a Merlina, żałuję, że nie mam ze sobą peleryny-niewidki, moglibyśmy się podkraść bliżej._

- Czego szukasz? - Orion spojrzał z ciekawością na Harry'ego, który przeszukiwał po raz kolejny swoje kieszenie, chociaż wiedział, że jego peleryna-niewidka leży bezpiecznie w kufrze w dormitorium Gryfonów, pięćdziesiąt lat stąd.

- Żałuję, że nie mam ze sobą peleryny-niewidki - mruknął Harry. - Miałem jedną kiedyś, ale zapomniałem ją ze sobą zabrać, kiedy przyjechałem do szkoły.

- Tak? - Orion uśmiechnął się. - Cóż, przypuszczam, że w takim przypadku będziemy musieli użyć mojej – wyciągnął z kieszeni zwiewny materiał w kolorze księżyca - Prezent od mojego kuzyna Alpharda. Jest bardzo przydatna, gdy muszę zakraść się do Wrzeszczącej Chaty.

...

Tom i Walburga siedzieli razem przy jednym z przykrytych koronkowym obrusem stolików w zacisznej kawiarni pani Puddifoot. Pani Puddifoot we własnej osobie, dużo młodsza i szczuplejsza niż Harry ją pamiętał, właśnie przyniosła im herbatę w delikatnych porcelanowych filiżankach. Harry zauważył z drżącym sercem, że Walburga rzeczywiście był co najmniej tak samo porażająco piękna jak Araminta. Czarne loki okalały jej prawie nienaturalnie piękną twarz. Jej duże, ciemne oczy błyszczały, a jej skóra miała odcień kości słoniowej. Była ubrana na czarno, ale krój sukni wskazywał, że była to raczej oznaka wyrafinowania, a nie żałoby. Duży pierścionek z brylantem błyszczał na jej drobnej dłoni, leżącej na stoliku tuż obok ręki Toma.

Harry poczuł, że Orion gwałtownie wstrzymał oddech:

- Na Merlina, jest taka piękna!

Tom podniósł alabastrową dłoń Walburgi do ust i pocałował. _Jego ręka. Jego ręka, która trzyma ją tak czule ... To ta sama ręka, która zatrzymała się na moim łóżku ostatniej nocy. Kiedy chwilę później oparłem policzek na poduszce, była jeszcze ciepła od jego dotyku._

Tom puścił dłoń Walburgi, a na jego twarzy pojawił się nagle lekki rumieniec.

- Co się stało, Tom? - głos dziewczyny był bogaty i gładki jak aksamit.

- Nic. Po prostu ... coś sobie przypomniałem … - głos Toma załamał się.

- Coś ważnego? - spojrzała głęboko w jego oczy.

- Nie, nic się nie stało, naprawdę. Nic takiego... - sięgnął znów po jej rękę i pieścił ją powoli, przesuwając delikatnie palce po wierzchu dłoni i ponownie całując.

- Na Merlina! Czy on mógłby przestać? Uwodzisz _moją _przyszłą żonę, Riddle! - wysapał z oburzeniem Orion, nadal ukryty pod pelerynę.

- Wspaniałe znów cię widzieć, Tom - Walburga pochylił się trochę. - Zbyt dużo czasu minęło od naszego ostatniego spotkania.

- Zbyt dużo, rzeczywiście, moja kochana – ich dłonie splotły się na stole - Żałuję, że ma sposobu, bym mógł spędzać z tobą więcej czasu.

Harry przypomniał sobie portret Walburgi Black wiszący na korytarzu w domu przy Grimmauld Place, krzyczący przekleństwa na wszystkich przechodzących. _Uważaj na swoje pragnienia, Tom!_

- Tom, to boli! - Walburga cofnęła szybko rękę. - Dlaczego ścisnąłeś mnie tak mocno?

- Ja... Nie wiem. To przez tą dziwną myśl... Przepraszam, moja droga.

- Powiedziałeś, że chciałbyś, żebyśmy widywali się częściej - Walburga zamieszała cukier w swojej herbacie i upiła mały łyk. Skrzywiła się lekko, jak gdyby słodycz herbaty ją obraziła. - Na co więc czekamy? Gdy tylko się pobierzemy, będę mogła się przenieść do twoich komnat w Hogwarcie i już zawsze będziemy razem. - wyciągnęła dłoń ponad stołem i delikatnie dotknęła ust Toma - Rozmawialiśmy o ślubie na wiosnę, ale po co czekać? Im wcześniej za ciebie wyjdę, tym szybciej będziemy mogli stać się jednym. W każdym sensie, mój kochany.

- Schowaj różdżkę, Orion! - syknął cicho Harry.

Tom spojrzał na dziewczynę zaskoczony.

- Ślub? Teraz? Ale co ze wszystkimi rzeczami, które należy uzgodnić? To z pewnością zajmie trochę czasu. Ja. .. chcę, żeby ten dzień był wyjątkowy. Czy maj nie byłby lepszy? Albo czerwiec? Pomyśl o ceremonii, przyjęciu, muzyce, twojej sukni...

- Zapomnisz o najważniejszej części, Tom - Walburga położyła rękę na jego ramieniu.

- Najważniejszej części?

- O naszej nocy poślubnej.

_Och, to przecież absurd. Kto może sobie wyobrazić Czarnego Pana jak oblubieńca, niosącego swoją zarumienioną narzeczoną do jego komnat na noc poślubną? On nie jest przeznaczony do bycia troskliwym mężem. Może być co najwyżej czyimś mrocznym kochankiem, jest przecież taki przystojny. Widzę raczej, jak zaciska ramiona w śmiertelnym uścisku, rozrywa dziko ubrania w szalonym pragnieniu, jego oczy ciemnieją z pożądania ..._

- Czy wszystko w porządku, Tom? Wyglądasz na rozgorączkowanego.

- Trochę tu duszno. Myślę, że potrzebuję świeżego powietrza.

Walburga wstała.

- W takim razie zapłać nasz rachunek i może odprowadzisz mnie do mieszkania? Z pewnością spacer dobrze ci zrobi.

- Tak, myślę, że to dobry pomysł - Tom pomógł jej włożyć płaszcz i podał rękawiczki.

Walburga spojrzał na niego z lekkim uśmiechem.

- Gospodyni powiedziała, że ma do załatwienia sprawunki. Wróci dopiero po południu. Może wstąpisz do mnie na chwilę? - rozejrzała się po herbaciarni - Co to było? Ten dziwny dźwięk? Brzmiało jak jakieś dzikie zwierzę.

Tom pokręcił głową.

- Nie mam pojęcia, ale też to słyszałem. Brzmiało niemal jak niedźwiedź – ujął twarz Walburgi w dłonie i pocałował ją delikatnie w usta. - Jestem pewien, że to nic groźnego, moja kochana. Nic takiego...

...

Pół godziny później młoda para wyszła z małego pensjonatu na końcu High Street w Hogsmeade. Wyglądali na tak zrozpaczony i zajętych sobą, że wydawali się nie zauważyć, że wpadli na coś (lub kogoś) tuż za progiem, choć nikogo tam nie było.

- Tak mi przykro... Jestem dzisiaj rozkojarzony. Próbowałem, naprawdę.

- _Próbowałeś? _Dlaczego w ogóle musisz próbować tak bardzo? Istnieje wielu ludzi, którzy chętnie oddaliby życie za choć jedną szansę... Och, dosyć tego! Weź to! - Walburga ściągnęła z dłoni rękawiczkę i zerwała pierścionek z brylantem z palca. Rzuciła nim w swojego towarzysza.

Tom Riddle odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł bez słowa.

Walburga obróciła się, słysząc cichy dźwięk przy swoim boku.

- Kuzyn Orion? Skąd się tu wziąłeś?

- Och, przypadkiem przechodziłem. To taki piękny poranek na spacer. Wybacz, że tak ci się przyglądam, kuzynko... Nie chciałem być niegrzeczny. Twoje zapierające dech w piersiach piękno pozbawiło mnie na chwilę rozumu. Gdybym nie znał naszego drzewa rodowego, przysiągłbym, że masz w sobie krew wili. Oczywiście to niemożliwe, bo nasza rodzina jako jedna z nielicznych pozostaje czysta i szlachetna. Jeśli pozwolisz – chyba upuściłaś rękawiczkę.

Orion podniósł ją szybko z zakurzonej ulicy. Dziwnym sposobem czarna rękawiczka znalazła drogę do jego ust, nim oddał ją dziewczynie.

Walburga spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, nim przyjęła rękawiczkę.

* _Let's go out and paint the town Black!_- by okrzyk Oriona uzyskał w polskim pełny sens, musiałabym tłumaczyć jego nazwisko. Jak wiemy, tłumacz książek zrezygnował z tego pomysłu, więc ja też nie będę pisać o Orionie Czarnym, bo brzmi to jakoś dziko, a sama gra słów nie jest jakoś strasznie skomplikowana :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Od tłumacza: **Tłumaczenie rozdziału VII zawdzięczamy _**Belli0410**__,_ która bardzo mi w ten sposób pomogła i jestem jej ogromnie wdzięczna :) Napisałam to już wczoraj przy „Surrender", ale zrobię to ponownie – powoli wracam do życia z otchłani braku weny i sesji, więc na kolejne rozdziały z pewnością nie będziecie musieli czekać tak długo. Bardzo dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze; Wasza opinia wiele dla mnie znaczy ;) **Kasiol, **jeśli to przeczytasz, to z góry uprzedzam Twoją uwagę na temat złotego wrześniowego słońca - nie wiem, co autor miał na myśli; może to jakaś obsesja ^^

**~~Rozdział VII~~**

Harry, otoczony złotymi promieniami wrześniowego słońca, powolnym krokiem wracał z Hogsmeade sprzed wielu lat. Ścieżka wyglądała znajomo, lecz część drzew, które rosły wzdłuż niej, różniła się od tych z przyszłości. Zatrzymał się i przebiegł palcami po korze masywnego dębu. _Tego drzewa nie będzie tu w przyszłości. Ciekawe, co się z nim stanie? Może zostanie powalone przez błyskawicę albo ścięte? Nie wydaje mi się, bym kiedykolwiek miał odkryć prawdę; nie jest to wydarzenie warte zapamiętania przez kogokolwiek . To tylko drzewo, część niezapamiętanego krajobrazu przeszłości._

Czy wciąż jestem wewnątrz czyjegoś wspomnienia? Jeśli tak, to czy to, co robię, zmienia te wspomnienia? Może jest gdzieś w przyszłości osoba, która zwariowała przez rzeczy, które robię ze wspomnieniami wewnątrz jej umysłu? Och, to nonsens! Jeśli to rzeczywiście czyjeś wspomnienia, ten ktoś musi już być wariatem.

Ciekawe, czy cokolwiek z tego jest prawdziwe? Czuję szorstkość kory tego drzewa pod palcami; jak to może być nieprawdziwe? Może to rzeczywistość, a moje wspomnienia przyszłości są jakimś dziwnym snem? Może jestem Eliasem Blackiem ze Slytherinu, który wyśnił zdumiewający sen o naznaczonym blizną chłopcu – Harrym Potterze i wyobraził sobie, że jego przystojny nauczyciel pewnego dnia stanie się przerażającym potworem?

- Bujasz w obłokach, Elias?

Harry podniósł wzrok, nie kryjąc zaskoczenia.

- W porządku? – Tom Riddle dotknął delikatnie jego ramienia.

_Prawdziwy. Jego dotyk jest prawdziwy. Stoimy tu razem, Tom Riddle i ja, w złoty wrześniowy dzień, pod drzewem, które kiedyś przestanie istnieć. Ale teraz, w tym momencie, drzewo jest prawdziwe, tak samo jak jego srebrne oczy. Czerwonooki Lord Voldemort nie istnieje._

- Po prostu… myślę.

- Co powiesz na spacer? – zapytał łagodnie Tom. – Cudowny dzień na przechadzkę, a ja z chęcią skorzystam z czyjegoś towarzystwa.

Harry pokiwał głową.

Zboczyli ze ścieżki i szli razem przez wrzosowisko rozciągające się za nią. Zakazany Las był mroczną plamą na horyzoncie, ale wyglądał dziwnie nieważko i nierealnie w złotym świetle, tak jakby nie był niczym innym, jak tylko ciemną chmurą ciągnącą się w oddali. Wędrowali ramię w ramię po fioletowych wrzosowiskach. Podziwiali niezwykłe kolory. Wrzosy zaczepiały się o rąbki ich szat i rozrywały je, więc w końcu musieli zdjąć z siebie peleryny i je ponieść. Oboje mieli na sobie zwykłe spodnie i koszule.

_Jeśli ktokolwiek zobaczyłby nas teraz, nie zorientowałby się, że jesteśmy czarodziejami; po prostu pomyślałby, że to dwaj chłopacy, włóczący się po okolicy, przyjaciele. Nie wiedziałby, że Tom jest nauczycielem, a ja jego uczniem._

Szli, aż dopadło ich zmęczenie. Wtedy padli na wrzosy, jeden przy drugim. Nie było to rzecz jasna zbyt wygodne; niewielkie krzaczki kłuły ich, przebijając się przez ubrania, ale czuli się świetnie, odpoczywając w blasku słońca.

Harry podniósł wzrok na Toma, który leżał z zamkniętymi oczami. Próbował nie zapominać o tym, że chłopak obok niego stanie się Voldemortem, jednak wydawało się to niemożliwe w tym wrześniowym słońcu.

- Uch! Włosy mi się zaplątały… - wymamrotał nagle Tom, a Harry ze śmiechem pochylił się nad nim i pomógł uwolnić ciemne loki od wrzosów.

- Niebezpiecznie jest leżeć na wrzosowisku, Tom, chyba że masz proste włosy, jak ja.

Tom usiadł z uśmiechem.

- No dobrze, może nie możesz się zaplątać, ale masz małe gałązki we włosach. Tutaj, pozwól mi... Nie możesz wrócić do szkoły w takim stanie.

_Jak dziwnie jest czuć jego palce na moich włosach… To całkiem przyjemne._

- Naprawdę musimy już wracać do szkoły? Wolałbym zostać tutaj w słońcu.

- Mmm. Ja też. Ale nie mów nikomu, że twój nauczyciel to powiedział – uśmiechnął się Tom.

- Nie powiem – Harry badał wzrokiem twarz chłopaka obok. Dziwne poczucie winy, które przez cały dzień próbował od siebie odepchnąć, w końcu wynurzyło się na powierzchnię. – Tom?

- Tak?

- Czy jesteś… smutny? Z powodu Walburgi?

Tom spuścił wzrok. Jego twarz lekko się zarumieniła.

- Plotki krążą bardzo szybko, Elias. A może czytałeś mi w myślach? Lepiej żebyś tego nie robił. Kto wie, co możesz tam znaleźć… - wzruszył ramionami. – Naprawdę nie wiem, co mam myśleć o tym, co wydarzyło się rano. Oczywiście jestem zawiedziony, że zakończyła nasz związek. Miałem wizję przyszłości, wiesz, ja jako poważany nauczyciel w Hogwarcie, być może pewnego dnia nawet dyrektor, ze śliczną, czystokrwistą żoną przy boku. Sądzę, że zawsze trudno jest żegnać się z marzeniami o przyszłości.

Harry przełknął ślinę.

- Też tak myślę.

Tom urwał niezdarnie mały kawałek wrzosu i rozgniótł go między palcami.

- Myślałem, że kocham Walburgę, a teraz wygląda na to, że bardziej rozpaczam przez stratę mojej idealnej, przyszłej żony niż przez stratę _jej_. Być może miałeś wtedy rację, Elias.

- Rację z czym?

Tom spojrzał w przestrzeń i wyszeptał:

- Może jednak nie jestem małżeńskim typem.

- Och – Harry nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć.

_Może byłoby nawet lepiej, gdybyś był. Lepiej dla ciebie. Gdybyś nauczył się kogoś kochać, możliwe, że nigdy nie stałbyś się Lordem Voldemortem. Ale musiałem zrobić to dla Syriusza._

- Elias? – Tom pochylił się nad nim. – Znowu czuję go w moim umyśle. Tą przerażającą postać, która zabiła twoich rodziców. Myślisz o nim dosyć często, prawda? Mogę uchwycić przebłyski twoich myśli, okropne obrazy z cmentarza.

- Z cmentarza. Tak – Harry uważnie obserwował wrzos.

- Więc spotkałeś się z nim ponownie? Później?

- Tak, spotkałem go… ponownie – Harry nie chciał podnosić wzroku.

- Wciąż się go boisz?

Chłopak poczuł, jak coś muska jego twarz, lekki dotyk, prawie jak pieszczota.

_Dłoń Toma. Jego dłoń na moim policzku._

Usłyszał swój własny, drżący głos, odpowiadający:

- Tak.

- Nie bój się. Nie pozwolę, by ktokolwiek cię skrzywdził – głos Toma przeszedł w szept.

_Och, Tom, gdybyś tylko wiedział._

- To ciekawe, nieprawdaż? – powiedział cicho Tom. – To dziwne połączenie między nami… Czuję je od momentu, gdy pierwszy raz cię ujrzałem. Nigdy nie mogłem wejść w głąb czyichś myśli, nie tak jak teraz. Zastanawiam się, skąd wzięła się ta więź między naszymi umysłami.

_Sam się nad tym często zastanawiam, Tom._

- To brzmi dziwnie, wiem, ale z niewyjaśnionych powodów czuję, że jesteś częścią mojej duszy – powiedział łagodnie Tom, zarówno do siebie, jak i do Harry 'ego.

_Częścią twojej duszy? _Coś zaczęło mącić się w umyśle Harry 'ego. _Jestem częścią duszy Voldemorta? Jego rozbitej duszy, której fragmenty są ukryte w horkruksach, które stworzył… _

_Horkruksy? _

_Boże, nie. Nie. Nie to… Ja nie mogę być… horkruksem._

- Elias? – głos Toma dobiegał jakby z oddali. – Jesteś chory? Na Merlina, jesteś blady jak śmierć. Co ci się stało? Masz zamiar mdleć? Chodź, wracamy do szkoły. Oprzyj się o mnie, jeśli chcesz. Pomogę ci iść. Dlaczego tak się trzęsiesz? Usiądź, jeśli nie możesz iść. Wezwę pomoc.

Harry zobaczył jak przez mgłę, jak Tom wyjmuje z kieszeni różdżkę, bierze głęboki oddech i szepcze niepewnie:

- Expecto Patronum.

Harry patrzył ze zdumieniem, jak błyszcząca srebrna forma zrywa się z różdżki Toma i biegnie w kierunku szkoły.

- Mój pierwszy patronus – powiedział Tom z nieznacznym uśmiechem. – Myślę, że to jeleń… Powinien sprowadzić pomoc za kilka minut.

Harry pokiwał głową i zatonął między wrzosami, próbując nie patrzeć na Toma.

_Horkruks?_

Zamknął oczy, ale to nic nie dało. Wciąż czuł na sobie spojrzenie Toma.

_Czarny Pan wyczarował patronusa. Ciekawe, jakie jest jego najszczęśliwsze wspomnienie?_

Poczuł jak jego myśli kierują się do umysłu Toma, ale jedynym wspomnieniem, jakie mógł wyczuć, był jego własny śmiech, gdy oddzielał loki Toma od wrzosów.

...

- Nie muszę iść do skrzydła szpitalnego.

Profesor Dippet westchnął.

- Nie bądź głupi Elias. Tom ma rację. Potrzebujesz odrobiny odpoczynku. To oczywiście naturalne, że wspomnienia twojej tragicznej przeszłości będą cię sporadycznie wytrącać z równowagi. Ale kiedy to się dzieje, mój drogi chłopcze, bardziej potrzebujesz zdolności i troski pani Derwent niż towarzystwa twoich przyjaciół Ślizgonów.

- Ale my otoczymy go taką dobrą opieką, profesorze! Naprawdę!

- Nie wydaje mi się, byście byli najlepszym lekarstwem na szok nerwowy, panie Malfoy. – Armando Dippet pokręcił głową.

- A ja myślę, że są, profesorze. Ja… po prostu nic dziś nie jadłem. To wszystko. Byłem tak podekscytowany wycieczką do Hogsmeade. To była moja pierwsza wizyta.

- Mam kiełbaski – podpowiedział pomocnie Abraxas. – I ciasto. W pokoju wspólnym.

- Tak? – profesor Dippet zamrugał. – No cóż, skoro tak, to w porządku. Chociaż nie wydaje mi się, by Tom Riddle był z tego powodu zadowolony.

...

- Co ci się do diabła stało? – wymamrotał Abraxas z ustami pełnymi ciasta. – Tom mówił coś o wspomnieniu czarnoksiężnika atakującego cię na cmentarzu i zabijającego kogoś.

- Mhm. Masz więcej tych kiełbasek?

- Tak, jasne. Tutaj. Orion obiecał przynieść mi trochę kremowego piwa, ale zniknął, łajdak. Nigdy nie wraca z Hogsmeade na czas. Ten czarnoksiężnik, który cię zaatakował – chciałbyś o tym pogadać?

- Nie.

- Dobra. Wystarczająco jasna odpowiedź. Chcesz trochę sardynek? Są naprawdę dobre na kaca; może na złe wspomnienia też pomogą.

- W porządku.

_Jeśli kiedykolwiek wrócę do przyszłości, Abraxasie Malfoy, chcę wziąć cię ze sobą. Jesteś o wiele bardziej pomocny od Hermiony._

...

- Teraz tu jest pokryte trawą wzgórze – profesor Beery zamknął oczy w uniesieniu. – Profesor Dumbledore właśnie przeszedł siebie samego! I fontanna też! Idealny zestaw do romantycznego finału naszej pantomimy. „Fontanna fantastycznej fortuny" będzie absolutnie przewspaniała. – otworzył ponownie oczy. – Och, wyśmienity dobór kostiumu, Eliasie; ta szmaragdowa peleryna podkreśla kolor twoich oczu. Panno Meliflua, wyglądasz zniewalająco jak zwykle. Zostawiam scenę finałową w twoich zdolnych rękach, Tom. Sprawdzę postępy wielkiej glisty.

Tom Riddle obrócił się do aktorów.

- Teraz następuje moment, gdy Amata o sercu złamanym okrutnie przez jej kochanka wkracza na ten… trawiasty pagórek, prawda? A podnosząc oczy widzi u swego boku wiecznie oddanego Sir Lucklessa. Ustawcie się, proszę.

Araminta ustawiła się wdzięcznie na trawiastym wzgórzu i podniosła swe szafirowe oczy na Harry 'ego.

- W końcu – powiedział lekko Tom – po wielu latach samotności, odnalazłaś jedynego, za którym tęskni twoje serce. Możesz włożyć trochę więcej tęsknoty w to spojrzenie, Araminto? Och, wyśmienicie; tak jest świetnie. A teraz ty, Sir Lucklessie, bierzesz ją w ramiona.

Spojrzał surowo na Harry 'ego.

- Obejmij ją, Sir Lucklessie.

Harry westchnął i otoczył dziewczynę ramionami.

- A teraz wasze usta spotykają się w namiętnym pocałunku.

Harry spojrzał niepewnie na Aramintę. Wyglądała promiennie w swojej szafirowo - niebieskiej, jedwabnej sukni. Jej oczy błyszczały, a usta były pełne, wilgotne i różowe. Powinni się z łatwością pocałować. Harry westchnął i pochylił się. _Mugole. Ona chce zalegalizować polowanie na mugoli… _Próbował odepchnąć od siebie obraz biednej mugolskiej rodziny, która została zaatakowana przez Śmierciożerców podczas finału Pucharu Quidditcha. Matka, ojciec i dwoje dzieci. Zaatakowani, bo byli mugolami. _Nie. Nie możesz o tym myśleć. Wuj Vernon. Musisz myśleć o wuju Vernonie, gnanym wzdłuż ulicy przez Aramintę z oszczepem… Może o Dudleyu też… _

Przycisnął mocno swoje usta do warg Araminty.

Dziewczyna odepchnęła go od siebie niezbyt delikatnie.

- Co to miało być do cholery?

- Pocałunek? – zasugerował Harry z nadzieją. Kątem oka dojrzał uśmiechającego się Lupina.

Araminta westchnęła.

- Elias? Czy ty się kiedykolwiek całowałeś?

- Jasne, że tak – Harry pomyślał o mokrym pocałunku z Cho pod jemiołą i o pocałunku z Ginny…

- A czy dziewczyny z którymi się całowałeś wyglądały na… szczęśliwe z tego powodu? – teraz w głosie Ślizgonki pobrzmiewała nuta złości.

Harry pomyślał przez moment. No dobrze, Cho płakała, to prawda. Ale Ginny wyglądała na całkiem zadowoloną. Przejmowała inicjatywę przez większość pocałunku, a Harry tylko szedł jej tropem. Było jasne, że Araminta nie miała zamiaru przejmować inicjatywy.

- Podejdź tu, Elias – w głosie Toma brzmiał cień rozbawienia. – Pozwól, że ci zademonstruję. Po pierwsze, nie możesz się tak śpieszyć, jakbyś na nią czatował. Najpierw musisz spojrzeć jej głęboko w oczy, o tak. A kiedy zobaczysz, że jej spojrzenie łagodnieje – świetnie panno Meliflua, to jest właśnie to, o czym mówię – pochylasz się ku niej, właśnie tak… Wtedy bierzesz jej twarz delikatnie w dłonie… - przeniósł dłoń Harry 'ego na policzek Araminty. - …i delikatnie dotykasz jej ust swoimi wargami. Lepiej, panie Black, zdecydowanie lepiej, ale następnym razem może spróbuj oddychać. Brzmiało jakbyś się dławił.

Harry spróbował. Spojrzał w błyszczące, szafirowe oczy, pochylając się nad Aramintą, dotknął delikatnie dłonią jej nieskazitelnej twarzy, łagodnie przyłożył swoje usta do jej warg. Nie mógł jednak zatrzymać myśli pędzących przez jego umysł. _Mugole. Biegnący, by uratować swoje życia przed ścigającą ich z wiatrówką Aramintą. Stara pani Figgs. Rodzice Hermiony. Sama Hermiona. _Harry nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Skrzywił się.

- Na Merlina! Co ty robisz? – dziewczyna była wyraźnie poirytowana.

Tom Riddle westchnął głęboko.

- Zrób małą przerwę, Elias. Dubler, proszę? Och… e, bardzo dobrze. To było… echem… zapierające dech w piersiach, panie Lupin. To jest właśnie odpowiedni sposób całowania, panie Black.

- Rzeczywiście – Harry utkwił wzrok w Lupinie, który wciąż trzymał Aramintę w ramionach. _Muszę znaleźć Augustę Moon, babcię Neville'a. Może ona będzie umiała mi pomóc jednym z tych zaklęć na wymioty, tak że będę mógł rozchorować się w noc przed przedstawieniem._

...

- To – powiedział Abraxas Malfoy, kiwając powoli głową. – był najgorszy pocałunek, jaki w życiu widziałem.

Harry przełknął ślinę. Rozglądał się po klasie. Na nieszczęście wszyscy właśnie wyszli.

- Dobra, nie jestem w tym zbyt dobry, w porządku?

Abraxas uśmiechał się do niego złośliwie.

- _W porządku?_ Nie, Elias, nic nie jest w porządku. Ktoś musi nauczyć cię, jak się całuje.

I zanim Harry zorientował się, co się dzieje, poczuł, że obejmuje go para silnych rąk, a delikatne usta, przyciskają się do jego warg.

- Abraxas, co ty…?

- Cicho bądź – wydyszał Abraxas w jego usta. – Och, Merlinie, twoje usta. Po prostu pozwól mi… Nie, zamknij się.

Harry posłusznie się uciszył. Nie wiedział nawet, co powiedzieć.

_Ciepło. _Usta, które drżały przy jego własnych były ciepłe, nie zimne i twarde jak Araminty. Ręce, które wędrowały po jego włosach, zaczęły głaskać jego plecy… Harry bezmyślnie zanurzył dłonie w biało-złotych, miękkich lokach Abraxasa. _Żadnych wspomnień. Żadnych horkruksów. Tylko moje palce w jego włosach, jego usta przeciwko moim. _Abraxas jęknął lekko i przycisnął go bliżej siebie.

Harry wyczuł obecność Toma zanim mógł go zobaczyć.

Riddle stał w drzwiach; jego twarz była blada i nie ukazywała jakichkolwiek uczuć, ale Harry mógł wyczuć emanujące z nauczyciela emocje.

- Panie Black? – głos Toma był spokojny i niewzruszony. – Nie chciałbym przeszkadzać, ale muszę zamienić z tobą słówko.


	8. Chapter 8

**Od tłumacza:** w ekspresowym tempie prezentuję kolejny rozdział przetłumaczony przez **Bellę0410** :) Życzę dobrej zabawy i ostrzegam, że rozdział zawiera lekki slash (nic strasznie obrazowego – na to trzeba jeszcze poczekać jeden czy dwa rozdziały). Cieszcie się sielanką dopóki możecie, bo rozdział IX to będzie prawdziwa bomba ^^ **Ruda098****, ****kaslay****, **w imieniu tłumacza bardzo dziękuję za komentarze – dzisiejszy odcinek powinien rozwiać wszelkie wątpliwości co do natury znajomości Toma i Harry'ego. A jeśli chodzi o mieszanie w przyszłości, to będzie to nieco bardziej skomplikowane...

**~~ Rozdział VIII~~**

Harry i Tom przemierzali razem starożytny labirynt korytarzy Hogwartu. Szli w ciszy, jak obcy, którzy nie mają sobie nic do powiedzenia lub jak starzy przyjaciele, którzy znają się tak dobrze, że nie potrzebują słów, by się porozumiewać. Harry nie mógł zdecydować, która opcja pasuje lepiej. Spoglądał na Toma, gdy szli i zapierało mu dech w piersiach. ___Jestem twoim horkruksem… _Coś, czego nie potrafił nazwać, rozrywało mu serce; uczucie podobne do klątwy Cruciatus, ale nieskończenie słodsze.

___W przyszłości, którą zostawiłem za sobą, ty i ja byliśmy śmiertelnymi wrogami. Dwa dni temu, gdy poszliśmy na wrzosowisko, staliśmy się przyjaciółmi i śmialiśmy się razem. Ale dzisiaj, w nagłej drgającej ciszy, w końcu to widzę: jest między nami coś głębszego zarówno od nienawiści, jak i przyjaźni. Jestem twoim horkruksem. Noszę w sobie fragment twojej zagubionej duszy. Jesteśmy jednością: Lord Voldemort i Chłopiec, Który Przeżył. Zastanawiam się, czy kiedykolwiek istniało dwoje ludzi powiązanych ze sobą w tak dziwny sposób jak ty i ja? My dwoje, jedyni wśród wszystkich śmiertelników, dzielimy jedną duszę… _

___ Widzieliśmy się ze sobą tak krótko w przeszłości, mój Czarny Panie. Nasze spotkania były fragmentami koszmaru wypełnionego terrorem i ciemnością. Ale nawet, gdy cię nie było przy mnie, zawsze czułem twój cień trwający w moich snach. Zawsze byłeś w moich myślach, ale wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałem; nie znałem delikatnego spojrzenia twoich oczu ani dźwięku twego śmiechu. Jak inny jesteś teraz! Gdy patrzę na ciebie, przyszłość wydaje się odpływać w dal, a ja czuję, że to musisz być ty, Tom, młody mężczyzna z miękkimi kręconymi włosami, a nie czarnoksiężnik znany mi z przerażającego jutra. Może jednak Voldemort jest niczym innym, jak tylko snem?_

___Wiesz, kim jestem, Tom? Och, skąd mógłbyś wiedzieć? Nie wydaje mi się, byś wiedział, nawet w przyszłości. Bałeś się przepowiedni o nas i chciałeś mojej śmierci. Ale zastanawiam się… Może jest w tobie mimo wszystko jakaś część, która chociaż w połowie mnie rozpoznała? Twoi Śmierciożercy mogli mnie z łatwością zabić, ale coś, być może jakiś dziwny szept w twoim sercu sprawił, że zabroniłeś im mnie tknąć, tak byś mógł być jedynym, który może mnie zabić. __  
_

_Czujesz to teraz, Tom? Rozpoznajesz mnie? Nie, twój umysł jest zbyt zajęty, czuję to. Myślisz o Abraxasie, o jego ustach napierających na moje i o wężach, rozrywających go na strzępy… __  
_

- Tom?

Riddle obrócił się w jego stronę i obdarzył nieobecnym spojrzeniem:

- Co?

- Po prostu próbował mi pomóc ze sztuką. Finałowa scena pocałunku. Odwołaj węże, dobrze?

- Węże? – Tom patrzył na niego przez chwilę z zastanowieniem, a później się zarumienił. – Na Merlina, zostaw mój umysł w spokoju, Elias!

Weszli do gabinetu, a Czarny Pan z rozmachem trzasnął drzwiami. Pomieszczenie było ciepłe i przyjazne, tak samo, jak przy pierwszej wizycie Harry 'ego, a w kominku trzaskał wesoło ogień.

- Usiądź. Pozwól, że zamknę drzwi, żeby nikt nam nie przeszkadzał.

Harry nie usiadł; stał tylko i patrzył na Toma. ___Twoje ciemne loki i szare oczy. To wszystko zbyt ludzkie, rumieniący się… Voldemort? Gdy teraz na ciebie patrzę, wydaje się niemożliwe, że pewnego dnia staniesz się Voldemortem. Chciałbym zatrzymać czas, tak by przyszłość nie nadeszła… __  
_

Tom obrócił się nagle w jego stronę. Oczy mu pociemniały, a może była to tylko gra światła płomieni padającego na jego twarz.

- Kochasz go, Elias? – jego głos był zachrypnięty.

- Kogo? Ach, masz na myśli Abraxasa? – Harry wbił wzrok w dywan, policzki mu zapłonęły. Przez moment zapomniał o Abraxasie. – Nie wiem. Nie wydaje mi się… Bardziej podobało mi się całowanie jego niż Araminty, ale może po prostu był w tym lepszy. Widzisz… Próbował nauczyć mnie, jak się całować.

- Próbował nauczyć cię całowania? – głos Toma przeszedł w szept. – Śmiem twierdzić, że niestały w uczuciach pan Malfoy mógł mieć kilka znaczących doświadczeń, lecz to nie czyni go ekspertem w sztuce pocałunku. Twoja warga… jest sina przez atak jego ust – delikatnie dotknął palcem spuchniętej dolnej wargi Harry 'ego. – Nie tak powinien wyglądać pocałunek. Sądzę, że powinien być bardziej jak… jak to…

W następnej chwili drżące wargi odnalazły usta Harry 'ego i wyszeptały imię, która tak naprawdę nie należało do niego:

- Elias…

Przez moment Harry miał wrażenie, że spada z dużej wysokości, że został zmieciony prze silny, czarno - srebrny wiatr. Wargi Toma pieściły jego usta, twarz…___To nie może być prawda. Voldemort… Muszę pamiętać… _Ale wszystkie jego wspomnienia o Czarnym Panu blakły, znikały jak sen pod delikatnymi pocałunkami. Bezmyślnie je odwzajemniał.

Gorączkowo całował go po ustach, twarzy, włosach… Harry nie mógł oddychać, nie mógł myśleć… Cała rzeczywistość wydawała się topnieć w płomieniu rozciągającym się wzdłuż jego ciała, umysłu i duszy. Imię dyszane wprost w jego skórę:

- Elias…

- Nie, nie Elias – Harry przycisnął usta do ciepłej szyi Toma. Słowa wydobyły się nieproszone. – Nie mam na imię Elias. Nazywam się Harry.

- Harry? – srebrne oczy spojrzały na niego z zastanowieniem. – Nazywasz się Harry? – na jego ustach zagościł lekki uśmiech. – Tak, myślę, że to imię lepiej do ciebie pasuje.

Tom bez wahania zaakceptował wyznanie chłopca, jakby było ono najnormalniejszą w świecie rzeczą.

- Wydaje się prawie znajome. Może śniłem o kimś, kto się tak nazywał.

Tom obejmował go ciasno i Harry mógł poczuć serce bijące dziko w piersi mężczyzny. Powinien czuć się fatalnie w objęciach swojego przyszłego wroga, ale tak nie było. Jakimś cudem rzeczywistość wydawała się sama schodzić z drogi, beznadziejnie gubiąc się w tej zakręconej plątaninie czasu i wspomnień. ___Nie ma jeszcze żadnej przyszłości, żadnego Voldemorta. Jest tylko ten moment i ty, ciepły w moich ramionach. _Stali nieruchomo, obejmując się.

Tom wyszeptał:

- Chyba się w tobie zakochałem, Harry…

Dźwięk jego prawdziwego imienia, wymówionego przez srebrny głos, wywołał przyjemny dreszcz, który przebiegł wzdłuż kręgosłupa Gryfona. ___Tom… Zastanawiam się, kiedy ja się w tobie zakochałem? Chwilę temu, gdy mnie pocałowałeś? Dwa dni temu, gdy szliśmy razem w słońcu? A może stało się to na samym początku, kiedy odłamek twojej duszy odnalazł drogę do mego serca? Może to bez znaczenia… Wszystko wygląda jak sen. Wszystko z wyjątkiem ciebie. _

Riddle pogłaskał go delikatnie po policzku trzęsącą się lekko dłonią.

- Musimy być teraz ostrożni, ale w przyszłym roku, gdy już skończysz szkołę, może…

- Och, nie mów o przyszłości! – usta Harry'ego odnalazły wargi Toma i pocałowały je gorączkowo.

Mężczyzna odpowiedział mu ognistym pocałunkiem i wyszeptał:

- Wybacz Harry, to było z mojej strony aroganckie… Nie chciałem…

Przyciągnął go z powrotem do siebie z niepewnością. Chłopak zobaczył nagły błysk paniki w srebrnych oczach.

- Kiedy odwzajemniłeś pocałunek, pomyślałem, że może czujesz to samo… Przepraszam… Nie powinienem…

Harry otoczył Toma ramionami i objął go mocno.

- Tom? Ja… Kocham cię – usłyszał swój roztrzęsiony głos. – Chcę być z tobą tu i teraz. Nie mogę znieść myśli o przyszłości.

Dotknął wargami ust Toma i poczuł, jak serce łomocze mu w piersi. Przypomniał sobie niewyraźnie rozbitą, szklaną przepowiednię i srebrny błysk pucharu, który przeniósł go na cmentarz, ale te wspomnienia były teraz tylko cieniami, obrazami nierealnymi w porównaniu do jego rozdzieranej przez rozpalone dłonie Toma koszuli i srebra oczu mężczyzny.

Upadli razem na podłogę, szepcząc niespójne słowa miłości i pożądania, drąc ubrania, które stopniowo opadały z nich, jedno po drugim. Niewprawione ręce i usta szukały, z początku niepewnie. Ciepła skóra dotykała skóry. Rozchylone wargi, badające języki. Drżące dłonie odnajdywały twarde członki. Pocierali się o siebie gorączkowo i nieprzytomnie, ogarnięci pożądaniem. Oczy Harry'ego napotkały srebrne spojrzenie Riddle'a i wstrząsnął nimi dreszcz, gdy doszli, jeden na drugim, na dywanie, wśród pomieszanych ubrań.

Położyli się obok siebie, drżący i pozbawieni tchu. Harry ułożył głowę na ramieniu Toma, wdychając zapach jego skóry. Chwiejne palce mężczyzny gładziły raz za razem włosy Harry 'ego. Odgarnął kosmyki z czoła chłopaka i przycisnął usta do jego blizny.

- Kim jesteś, Harry?

Harry wyciągnął rękę i odnalazł dłonią twarz Toma.

- Nie wiem…

…

Zostali razem aż do rana, wtuleni w siebie przy kominku. Tom otoczył ich kocem i leżeli obok siebie, skóra przy skórze, wpatrując się w dogasający żar ognia, szepcząc do siebie ciche słowa. Rozmawiali nocą, a ich konwersacja była przerywana co kilka godzin przez dłonie, które zaczynały wędrować po gładkiej skórze, rozpalając ponownie ich ciała.

Były też gorączkowe próby penetracji, ale sprawiały zbyt dużo bólu i żadne z nich naprawdę nie wiedziało, co robić. Zamiast tego pozwolili swoim dłoniom, ustom i językom wznosić ich na szczyty rozkoszy.

- Myślę, że są zaklęcia, które mogą to ułatwić… - wydyszał Tom do ucha Harry 'ego. – Bycie w środku… Zawsze mogę je wyszukać, jeśli chcesz.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Jak zawsze badawczy profesor Riddle.

Tom zarumienił się i jęknął:

- Mógłbym dać ci szlaban za bezczelność, panie Black.

- Świetny pomysł – wyszeptał Harry.

Ich spojrzenia się spotkały i obaj zaczęli śmiać się bezradnie.

Ale pomiędzy gwałtownymi zrywami pożądania i przyjemności Tom mówił. Mówił do Harry 'ego cicho o wszelkiego rodzaju rzeczach. Opowiadał o swoim życiu w sierocińcu, samotności, głodzie, biciu, czasie spędzonym w szkole i marzeniach. Opowiadał o swoim ojcu, chociaż zawsze urywał, gdy dochodził do części o przybyciu do Little Hangleton w wieku szesnastu lat w celu odnalezienia rodzica. Harry pochłaniał każde jego słowo, zapamiętując wszystkie sekrety Toma i lokując je wgłębi swojego umysłu, jakby były tajemniczymi skarbami. Śmiali się razem z historii o pierwszym niezręcznym pocałunku Toma - z ciemnowłosą Krukonką o imieniu Acacia na jego piątym roku – i z historii Harry 'ego o nieudanej randce z Cho. Harry nie wspomniał, gdzie ją spotkał, ani że herbaciarnia, którą odwiedzili tych feralnych Walentynek należała do Madam Puddifoot.

Chłopak sprawił, że Tom opisywał wszystko; imiona, twarze innych dzieci w sierocińcu, uczucia, gdy Dumbledore przybył, by zabrać go do Hogwartu, ich pierwszą podróż na zdumiewającą Pokątną, pierwsze spojrzenie na Hogwart, lekcje, samotne letnie powroty do sierocińca, zaloty do Walburgi…

W końcu Tom zakończył serię pytań pocałunkiem.

- Wystarczy, Harry! Za łatwo mi się z tobą rozmawia. Nigdy wcześniej nikomu się tak nie zwierzałem. W twoich zielonych oczach tkwi niebezpieczna magia; kiedy patrzysz na mnie jak teraz, nie ma niczego, o czym mógłbym ci nie opowiedzieć.

Harry odwzajemniał pocałunek, aż Tom zaczął jęczeć pod dotykiem jego warg.

- Powiedz mi teraz o swoim ojcu.

Odsunął się od niego i czekał.

- O moim ojcu? – twarz Toma pobladła. – Dlaczego mnie o niego pytasz, Harry? Na Merlina, co z ciebie za czarodziej!

Chłopak położył dłoń na bladym policzku.

- Chcę wiedzieć, Tom. Chcę, żebyś opowiedział mi, jak to się stało.

Riddle nie odzywał się przez długi czas. W końcu wyszeptał:

- Zastanawiałem się, jaki jest. Już od małego myślałem o nim, jak o mężczyźnie, który bezdusznie porzucił moją matkę i mnie. Kiedy byłem bardzo młody, marzyłem, że kiedyś po mnie przyjdzie… Aż pewnego dnia to ja postanowiłem go odnaleźć. Okropnie dziwnie było stać przed wielkim, imponującym domem i myśleć: mój ojciec tu mieszka, pewnie razem z dziadkami… Zadzwoniłem dzwonkiem, a gdy mój ojciec otworzył, od razu go rozpoznałem. Wyglądał jak ja. Z wyjątkiem ubrania. Ubrany był bardzo elegancko, jak wytworny, bogaty pan. A ja nosiłem cienkie ciuchy z drugiej ręki, które dostałem w sierocińcu. Przez chwilę przyglądaliśmy się sobie. Może wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej, gdyby się uśmiechnął. Może mógłbym mu wybaczyć lata obelg i zaniedbania, których doświadczyłem w sierocińcu. Gdyby tylko się do mnie uśmiechnął. Ale nie zrobił tego. Jedynie spojrzał na mnie zimnym wzrokiem i powiedział: „Spodziewam się, że chcesz pieniędzy. Skoro tak, to lepiej wejdź". I wprowadził mnie do okazałego salonu, gdzie starsza dama i pan siedzieli, popijając herbatę. Powiedział do nich: „Przyszedł syn czarownicy. Lepiej zapłaćmy mu sowicie, tak żeby więcej nie wrócił. Matko, wypiszesz czek?" A siwowłosa pani spojrzała na mnie z wyrazem wielkiej niechęci i odpowiedziała: „Tak, oczywiście, Tom. Jak myślisz, ile mamy mu zapłacić? Pięć tysięcy funtów? Dziesięć?"

Tom przełknął ślinę.

- I wtedy wyciągnąłem różdżkę, wymówiłem starożytne zaklęcie. Zabiłem ojca i dziadków. A później zostawiłem ich tam, leżących na podłodze w tym pięknym salonie. Wyszedłem przez nikogo niezauważony. Nie płakałem aż do przybycia do sierocińca – to powiedziawszy odwrócił spojrzenie od Harry 'ego.

Chłopak pocałował go delikatnie, a rumieniec zastąpił bladość twarzy.

- Co robisz? Całujesz mnie? Nie obchodzi cię, że jestem mordercą?

- Oczywiście, że obchodzi. Ale w głębi serca zawsze o tym wiedziałem, Tom, już gdy pierwszy raz cię zobaczyłem. Zawsze wiedziałem, że zabiłeś swojego ojca. Tylko… nie wiedziałem, że płakałeś.

Riddle położył głowę na piersi Harry'ego.

- Wciąż mnie kochasz? Nawet wiedząc, kim jestem?

Gryfon delikatnie pogładził miękkie, ciemne loki.

- Nie wydaje mi się, bym kiedykolwiek mógł przestać cię kochać.

Tom podniósł na niego srebrne oczy i wyszeptał:

- Kim ty jesteś, Harry? Co za dziwna i cudowna magia przywiodła cię do mojego życia? Skąd przybywasz?

Chłopak pokręcił głową.

- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, Tom. Jeszcze nie teraz. Jest tyle rzeczy, których sam nie mogę zrozumieć.

Tom wstał i sięgnął po swoje rozrzucone w nieładzie ubrania.

- Już prawie ranek, Harry. Spójrz, zaczyna świtać. Powinieneś wrócić do dormitorium; wtedy nikt się nie dowie, że spędziłeś noc tutaj. Ale obiecaj mi, że wrócisz dziś w nocy i jutro i pojutrze…

Harry uśmiechnął się i również odnalazł swoje ubrania. Nie były w lepszym stanie niż te należącego do jego nauczyciela.

- Obiecuję, Tom.

Riddle, już ubrany, lecz w stanie daleko odbiegającym od przyzwoitości, z włosami w nieładzie i postrzępionymi ubraniami, grzebał w biurku.

- Proszę, Harry. Zanim pójdziesz – mam dla ciebie prezent.

Wyjął coś błyszczącego srebrem i położył to na dłoni Harry'ego. Było ciężkie, gładkie i zimne - srebrny medalion, ozdobiony klejnotami, układającymi się w kształt listery „S".

- Och – chłopak spojrzał na medalion z mocno bijącym sercem.

- Czy ty… wiesz, co to jest?

Harry pokiwał głową.

- Tak, wiem, Tom. To jest… twoja dusza…

…

Wszyscy, nawet Abraxas, wciąż spali, gdy Harry wrócił do dormitorium Slytherinu. W lochach nie było żadnych okien, które mogłyby wpuścić do środka poranne promienie słońca, więc część chłopców spała aż do dzwonka. Harry padł na swoje łóżko. Jego serce i umysł pracowały na zwiększonych obrotach. Jego łóżko. Łóżko Toma. Położył głowę na zimnej poduszce, ale sen nie przychodził. Raz za razem obracał w dłoni srebrny medalion i próbował myśleć. ___Horkruks. Tym razem ten prawdziwy. Spodziewałem się znaleźć horkruksa, prawda? __  
_ Nagle zauważył, że pognieciona koszula, którą miał na sobie, pachnie inaczej. Spojrzał na nią i zdał sobie sprawę, że nie była to koszula jego, tylko Toma. Uśmiechnął się do siebie i przyłożył swoją rozpaloną twarz do chłodnego, srebrnego medalionu.

_Mam nadzieję, że nigdy nie obudzę się z tego snu._


	9. Chapter 9

**TN**: Szczerze powiedziawszy nie mam zielonego pojęcia, co ja tu jeszcze robię, ale oto nowy rozdział.

**~~Rozdział IX~~**

Czerwień. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką Harry zobaczył, gdy otworzył oczy, było coś czerwonego, błyszczącego w świetle promieni porannego słońca. Wydawało mu się to dziwnie znajome, ale przez chwilę nie rozumiał, dlaczego. Wyciągnął rękę i dotknął sennie szkarłatnej tkaniny falującej przed jego oczyma. Miękkie. Jak aksamit. Prawie jak...

Usiadł gwałtownie na łóżku i spojrzał z przerażeniem na czerwone zasłony, które otaczały jego łóżko z baldachimem. Jego łóżko. Jego własne łóżko w dormitorium Gryffindoru.

_Nie! To nie może być prawda! Wieża Gryffindoru? Och, proszę, niech to będzie sen! Może jeszcze śpię w srebrnej pościeli w lochach, zapach Toma nadal utrzymuje się na mojej skórze, a ja marzę o tych szkarłatnych zasłonach i złotym świetle?_

Nie. Czerwony jedwab w jego dłoni był zbyt prawdziwy.

_Tom! Boże, Tom!_

_Czy on był tylko snem? Nie, to niemożliwe, pamiętam go tak mocno, pamiętam jego pocałunki na mojej skórze, dotyk włosów pod palcami... Jego koszula! Pamiętam, że tuż przed zaśnięciem zauważyłem, że mam na sobie jego koszulę..._

Harry dotknął ubrania. To była jego własna koszula, ta, którą miał na sobie, zanim zajrzał do myślodsiewni.

_Nie! To nie może być sen, nie może, nie może._

- Popatrz, obudził się! Jak się czujesz, stary? - znajoma, piegowata twarz Rona pojawiła się w jego polu widzenia.

- Ron? - Harry spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. _Prawdziwy, on jest zbyt prawdziwy. Nie, nie, nie._

Weasley pokręcił głową.

- Chyba nadal jest chory. Na Merlina, co ci się stało, Harry? Znaleźliśmy cię nieprzytomnego w gabinecie Dumbledore'a przy myślodsiewni.

- Myślodsiewnia! - chłopak wyskoczył z łóżka. - Muszę wrócić do myślodsiewni. Z pewnością jest tam jeszcze wspomnienie, jakiś sposób, żeby wrócić... - słyszał panikę we własnym głosie.

- Harry, jesteś chory. Musisz zostać w łóżku - Hermiona próbowała go delikatnie powstrzymać.

Hermiona?

- Co... Co robisz w sypialni chłopców? - Harry spojrzał na nią zakłopotany. _Mimo wszystko, może to jednak sen?_ Dlaczego ona siedzi tu tylko w czerwonej cienkiej sukience? Wygląda jak w nocnej koszuli. Włosy ma w jeszcze większym nieładzie niż zwykle, jakby właśnie się obudziła. _Nie pasuje tu. Ja tu nie pasuję. Powinienem być w dormitorium Ślizgonów, powinien być wrzesień. Powinienem pójść na zajęcia z Alphardem, Abraxasem i Aramintą, a wieczorem zobaczyć Toma._

Wrzesień? Rozejrzał się po dormitorium. Wszystko było tak strasznie jasne. Białe poranne światło wpływało przez wysokie łukowate okna, rzucając niemal nieziemski blask na szkarłatno - złote łóżka. Okna były otwarte, a powietrze pachniało słodko wiosną.

Hermiona oblała się niespodziewanie rumieńcem.

- Spędziłem tu noc, Harry. Z Ronem. Och, nie patrz tak na mnie... Nie jesteśmy już dziećmi. Luna też tu jest, śpi jeszcze z Nevillem. Świat się rozpada, Harry. Nikt nie troszczy się zbytnio o zasady - teraz, kiedy Dumbledore umarł, a Snape uciekł ze Śmierciożercami. McGonagall widziała wczoraj, jak w nocy idę razem z Ronem do dormitorium i tylko się uśmiechnęła i życzyła nam dobrej nocy.

- Dumbledore... - chłopak opadł na łóżko. - On... nadal nie żyje? Nic się nie zmieniło?

- Och, Harry - Hermiona delikatnie głaskała jego włosy i westchnęła. - On nie żyje. Nic nie może tego zmienić, nieważne, jak bardzo nas to boli... Poszliśmy na pogrzeb, pamiętasz?

- Czyli Voldemort? Horkruksy? - Harry'emu zaschło w ustach. - Wszystko jest, jak było?

_O Boże. Tom. Tom stał się Voldemortem?_

- Obawiam się, że tak - odpowiedział Ron. - Chociaż ja też mam trudności z przypomnieniem sobie tego, gdy się budzę. Rano wstaję, myśląc, że to będzie przyjemny dzień, a potem uświadamiam sobie, że Snape... _zabił Dumbledore'a._ Wydaje się niemożliwe, nie? Chyba się co do niego nie myliłeś. Co do Draco też.

- Draco? - szepnął Harry. - Czy on nadal tu jest? Czy wyjechał ze Śmierciożercami? Ja... muszę go o coś zapytać. - _Muszę wiedzieć, czy jego dziadek nie wspominał kogoś o imieniu Elias._

Hermiona prychnęła.

- Cóż, ja też powiedziałabym mu z chęcią kilka rzeczy, gdyby nie próbował mnie przekląć za każdym razem, gdy się do niego zbliżam. Wyjechał ze Snapem, ale widziałam go w zamku zeszłej nocy z Crabbem i Goylem . Nauczyciele są zbyt oniemiali przez to wszystko, co się stało, żeby skontaktować się z ministerstwem i go aresztować... Pewnie zbiera jakieś cenne przedmioty i wynosi z biblioteki czarnomagiczne księgi. Pani Pince chyba się poddała, jeśli chodzi o właściwą ochronę Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych, a uczniowie z tego korzystają i zabierają, co popadnie... Jeśli pójdziesz teraz, to może jeszcze złapiesz Malfoya - z chęcią zobaczę, jak dzielisz się nim swoimi przemyśleniami. _Dobitnie_.

- Nie, muszę z nim porozmawiać na osobności.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się.

- W porządku. Tylko upewnij się, że nie zrobi ci krzywdy. Czekaj... Co to jest?

Wyciągnęła dłoń w kierunku czegoś srebrnego, co leżało na poduszce Harry'ego.

- Och, fałszywy horkruks. Kiedy wyjąłeś go z mojej szaty? Byłam przekonana, że jest w kieszeni - sięgnęła do szaty, przerzuconej niedbale przez krzesło przy łóżku Rona i wyjęła z niej srebrny łańcuszek.

Przez chwilę patrzyli w milczeniu na dwa identyczne medaliony.

- Och - Hermiona spojrzała na Harry'ego, szeroko otwierając oczy ze zdumienia. - Ale... W takim razie... Ten, który trzymasz, musi być prawdziwy.

Harry podniósł horkruks w ręce i gładził drżącą dłonią. _Tom... A jednak to wszystko było prawdziwe! Trzymam kawałek jego duszy w moich rękach..._

Założył medalion na szyję.

- Skąd to masz? Poszedłeś gdzieś i znalazłeś w ciągu nocy? To niesamowite, nawet jak na ciebie - w głosie Rona słyszalny był podziw. - To naprawdę coś, Harry!

- Ja... Znalazłem go wewnątrz wspomnienia... W gabinecie Dumbledore'a. Muszę wrócić...

- Znalazłeś _we wspomnieniu_? - Hermiona spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem. - Wczoraj w gabinecie Dumbledore'a? Ale jak to możliwe, Harry?

Chłopak w odpowiedzi tylko pokręcił głową.

- Nie mam pojęcia, jak to możliwe. Ale to było... Muszę znaleźć sposób, aby dostać się tam z powrotem.

- Idziemy z tobą, Harry - usłyszał determinację w głosie przyjaciółki.

- Nie! - chłopak poczuł panikę. - Nie, to jest coś, co muszę zrobić sam. Muszę się z kimś spotkać...

_Muszę znaleźć Toma. O Boże, muszę znaleźć Toma!_

- Ale my chcemy ci pomóc!

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, patrząc na Hermionę. _Jesteś świetną przyjaciółką, Hermiono, choć z pewnością nigdy nie wpadłbyś na to, że na złe wspomnienia najlepsze są sardynki... _

_- _Jeśli naprawdę chcesz mi pomóc, czy mogłabyś dla mnie sprawdzić kilka rzeczy? Poszukać informacji?

- Tak, oczywiście! Przestań jęczeć, Ron, przecież z chęcią przejdziemy się do biblioteki.

- Z przyjemnością - powiedział Wesaley z roztargnieniem, chwilowo dziwnie rozproszony miękkim materiałem koszuli Hermiony.

- Być może uda wam się znaleźć coś o Eliasie Blacku, dowiedzieć się, co się z nim stało.

- Elias Black? - Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. - Nigdy o nim nie słyszałem. Czy to ma coś wspólnego z horkruksami?

Chłopak uśmiechnął się.

- Tak, chyba można tak powiedzieć. Elias Black _był_ _horkruksem_. Zastanawiam się po prostu, co się z nim stało.

- Co? Był... Och, Harry, jesteś pewien? Czy człowiek może być horkruksem? Nigdy nie słyszałam o czymś takim. Fascynujące... Zobaczę, czego mogę się dowiedzieć, Harry. Chcesz wiedzieć coś jeszcze?

- No cóż... Hmm... - Harry przypomniał sobie szalone pocałunki Toma na jego rozpalonej skórze. - Znasz może jakieś dobre książki o czarach... Chodzi mi o to, że... Z pewnością są jakieś czary, których można użyć, kiedy... Wiesz, kiedy dwoje ludzi...

Dziewczyna wyglądała na zupełnie zdezorientowaną.

- Co?

Ron wybuchnął śmiechem.

- Nigdy nie myślałem, że to powiem, ale nawet ty możesz być czasami trochę tępa. Harry szuka... - szepnął coś do ucha Hermiony, a ona się zarumieniła.

- Och. Tego rodzaju zaklęcia. Cóż, tak, myślę, że można znaleźć dla Ciebie kilka przydatnych...

- Lepiej, żeby to nie miało związku z moją siostrą - mruknął Ron.

Hermiona wzięła dłoń rudzielca i ścisnęła ją.

- Ginny? Cóż... Jeśli chodzi o Ginny, Harry, może powinieneś poświęcić jej nieco więcej uwagi. Widziałam ją trzymającą się za ręce z jakimś chłopakiem nad jeziorem i z pewnością nie byłeś to ty.

- Szczerze powiedziawszy, nie szukam czegoś, co wiąże się z dziewczynami... Wiesz... Jeśli dwóch chłopaków miałoby...

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Rozumiem. Cóż, już kiedyś się zastanawiałam, czy ty... Zobaczę, co mogę zrobić. Czekaj... To nie jest _Malfoy_, prawda? Bo jeśli tak, to chyba będę musiała sama rzucić na siebie _Obliviate_.

- Draco Malfoy? - Harry poczuł absurdalną chęć do śmiechu. - Nie, zdecydowanie nie Draco.

_Choć jego dziadek całował całkiem nieźle._

- Mówiłem ci, że to Dean - powiedział nagle Weasley radośnie. - Czasami wyczuwam takie rzeczy Hermiono, możesz mi wierzyć.

...

Harry znalazł Draco w pustej sali, pełnej rzadkich książek i skradzionych składników eliksirów, które Malfoy próbował pospiesznie spakować do worka zbyt małego, by pomieścić je wszystkie.

Gryfon oparł się o drzwi.

- Czy mogę ci w tym pomóc? Myślę, że istnieje jakieś zaklęcie, którego można by użyć, żeby jakoś dopasować te wszystkie rzeczy, ale niestety go nie znam. Może Hermiona...

Draco rzucił w kierunku głowy Harry'ego ciężki, oprawiony w skórę tom i wrócił do pakowania.

- Spadaj, Potter.

- Zastanawiałem się, czy mógłbyś poświęcić mi chwilę.

Chłopak westchnął.

- Nie, cholernie _nie_. Zostaw mnie w spokoju, bo użyję Mrocznego Znaku, żeby wezwać Czarnego Pana tu i teraz. Znajdę sposób, żeby ominąć ochronę zamku, przekonasz się.

- Ok - Harry poczuł, że jego serce zaczyna bić szybciej. _Zastanawiam się, czy Czarny Pan pamięta?_

Draco podniósł wzrok.

- Ok? _Ok?_ Nie sądzisz, że to zrobię, Potter? Nie sądzisz, że oddam cię w jego ręce? - zadrwił i odgarnął z oczu jasny kosmyk włosów - Na Merlina! Czemu ty się tak do mnie uśmiechasz?

- Po prostu przez chwilę kogoś mi przypominałeś... Słuchaj, Draco. Zastanawiam się, czy mógłbyś oddać mi przysługę?

- Przysługę - Draco spojrzał na niego chłodnymi, szarymi oczyma. - Jasne. O każdej porze dnia i nocy, Potter.

- Czy mógłbyś przekazać Voldemortowi wiadomość ode mnie?

- Merlinie - Malfoy zerknął na niego z niesmakiem - Jaką znowu wiadomość, Potter? Coś bohaterskiego i melodramatycznego, nie ma wątpliwości. _Uważaj na Chłopca, Który Przeżył? Drżyj przed Wybrańcem? W końcu cię zabiję? _Co?

Harry przełknął ślinę.

- Po prostu powiedz mu...

_Po prostu powiedz mu co? Że jestem fragmentem jego duszy? Że moja skóra wciąż pamięta dotyk jego skóry?_

- Po prostu powiedz mu, że... że ma złą koszulę, dobrze?

- _Złą koszulę_? - Draco wytrzeszczył oczy. - Chcesz, żebym powiedział Czarnemu Panu, że ma _złą koszulę_?

Harry skinął głową bez słowa.

Malfoy westchnął i odsunął swoje książki na bok.

- W końcu kompletnie zwariowałeś, co, Potter? Nie mogę cię winić, naprawdę. To wszystko, co się wydarzyło, każdego doprowadziłoby do szaleństwa. Nawet Wybrańca.

- Draco? Czy mogę cię o coś zapytać?

- Nie.

- Twój dziadek, Abraxas Malfoy... Czy kiedykolwiek wspominał kogoś o imieniu Elias?

- Elias? - w głosie Ślizgona była teraz słyszalna nutka ciekawości. - Skąd wiesz o Eliasie? Kim on właściwie był?

- Staram się tego dowiedzieć.

Draco pokręcił głową.

- Cóż, daj mi znać, jak coś znajdziesz. Mój dziadek, potężny czarodziej, umarł kilka lat temu na smoczą ospę. Pod koniec był już bardzo rozgorączkowany i jego mamrotanie stało się dość niezrozumiałe. Tuż przed śmiercią zaczął uparcie powtarzać jedno słowo, które udało się nam zrozumieć - Elias. To raczej tajemnicze - nikt w rodzinie nie słyszał o kimś takim. Jeśli masz jakieś wskazówki co do jego tożsamości, proszę, powiedz mi.

Harry przełknął ślinę.

- Myślę, że miał na imię Elias Black. Niektórzy ludzie mówią, że był nieślubnym synem lub wnukiem Fineasa Nigellusa Blacka. To wszystko, co wiem. Czy Abraxas... Czy twój dziadek powiedział coś jeszcze o Eliasie? Wspominał, co się z nim stało?

- Elias Black? - Draco uśmiechnął się lekko. - Tak, to ma sens, nasza rodzina od dawna jest powiązana ze szlachetnym i starożytnym rodem Blacków... Nie, mój dziadek nie powiedział nic o Eliasie, tylko jego imię, ale potem, zanim umarł, rozchmurzył się nagle i stwierdził "Och, no cóż, przecież był jeszcze John..." To wszystko, co wiem.

Harry zamrugał. _John? Ale z pewnością nie John Lupin, prawda? John Lupin i Abraxas Malfoy? Nie, to nie może być prawda? A może?_

- Draco?

- Jeszcze tu jesteś, Potter?

- Jak nazywała się twoja babcia?

Ślizgon zapakował siłą krzyczący wściekle tom do torby, po czym odparł:

- Pani Malfoy.

- Miałem na myśli jej imię...

Zimne, szare oczy zmierzyły Harry'ego podejrzliwie.

- Acacia. Co ci do tego?

- Acacia? Naprawdę? - _Pierwszy pocałunek Toma... Była Krukonką i niezdarnie całowała. Przypuszczam, że Abraxas był w stanie nauczyć ją tego i owego, chociaż..._

- No dobrze, co to za nagła obsesja? Czekaj, chyba nie masz obsesji na _moim_ punkcie, Potter? - jasne włosy Draco opadły na jego twarz. Przez chwilę wyglądał jak Abraxas.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

- Nie sądzę, bym to _ja_ był tym, który ma obsesję na _twoim_ punkcie, Malfoy - nie bardzo wiedział, co powinien mu opowiedzieć, kiedy tak bardzo przypominał mu zmarłego już Abraxasa.

Draco patrzył na niego przez chwilę z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Potem pochylił się ponownie nad swoją torbą, szkarłatny jak piwonia. Mruknął coś, czego Harry nie mógł do końca zrozumieć; brzmiało prawie jak: "zabiję Goyle'a..."

...

Na zewnątrz, w korytarzu, Harry wpadł na Slughorna, którego kieszenie były dziwnie wybrzuszone, jakby niósł w nich małe kolby. Pulchny stary Mistrz Eliksirów był trochę zasapany, jakby gdzieś się spieszył.

- Po prostu... muszę uratować choć część z tych niezwykle rzadkich składników ze szkolnego magazynu, Harry. Nie mogę pozwolić, by dostali je Śmierciożercy, rozumiesz.

- Oczywiście, profesorze.

Jak bardzo Slughorn się postarzał od czasu, gdy Harry widział go po raz ostatni! Z wiekiem przybyło mu i wagi i pompatyczności.

- Czy mogę o coś zapytać, profesorze?

Mężczyzna westchnął.

- Tak, oczywiście, mój chłopcze. Och, mógłbyś mi z tym pomóc? Chyba powinienem zabrać je do pokoju na przechowanie...

Chłopak niósł delikatnie buteleczki, podążając za Slughornem.

- Zastanawiałem się, czy pamięta pan pewną osobę... Wydaje mi się, że swego czasu był pańskim uczniem...

- Ach, tak - profesor uśmiechnął się. - Miałem bardzo wiele interesujących uczniów przez te wszystkie lata i szczycę się tym, że pamiętam większość z nich.

- Czy pamięta pan Eliasa Blacka?

Jedna z butelek niesionych przez Slughorna upadła na kamienną podłogę z hukiem. Lśniące srebrna ciecz utworzył błyszczącą plamę pośród rozbitych kawałków szkła.

- Och, pozwól mi, Harry. Tutaj, trzymaj pozostałe przez chwilę, a ja posprzątam. _Scourgify_. O czym mówiłeś, chłopcze?

- O Eliasie Blacku, panie profesorze.

- Elias Black - twarz Slughorna nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. - Nie, nie mogę powiedzieć, żebym kiedykolwiek o nim słyszał. Gdzie natknąłeś się na to nazwisko? Czy to ktoś z odległej przeszłości?

- Myślę, że był tutaj w 1945 roku, proszę pana. Został przydzielony do Slytherinu. Było to kilka miesięcy po słynnym pojedynku Dumbledore'a z Grindelwaldem.

- Ach, oczywiście. 1945. Tak - Slughorn ruszył ponownie, tak szybko, że Harry prawie nie mógł za nim nadążyć. - Mam doskonałą pamięć, Harry, ale nie można oczekiwać, że będę wspominać najdrobniejsze szczegóły sprzed pół wieku. Black, powiedziałeś... Pamiętam kilku Blacków, oczywiście: Alphard Black, Cygnus Black, ich kuzyn Orion . Ale nie wydaje się, abym przypominał sobie... Eliasa. Tak go nazwałeś?

- Tak. Elias Black. A czy pamięta pan może coś jeszcze z jesieni po porażce Grindewalda? Z jesieni 1945 roku? Cokolwiek?

Slughorn westchnął.

- Och, to wszystko było tak dawno temu, Harry. Jesień 1945? To był ten semestr, kiedy Tom Riddle nauczał w Hogwarcie, prawda?

- Co? - chłopak spojrzał na Slughorna zszokowany. - Tom Riddle... nauczał w Hogwarcie?

_Ale przecież to wydarzyło się tylko wewnątrz tamtego wspomnienia, prawda? W rzeczywistości, kiedy starał się o posadę, Armando Dippet go nie przyjął._

Slughorn spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem.

- Oczywiście - Tom Riddle uczył w Hogwarcie, Harry. Czyżbyś spał na zajęciach z historii magii? Każde dziecko wie, że Czarny Pan nauczał obrony przed czarną magią w Hogwarcie przez jeden semestr, nim zniknął, by pogrążyć się w ciemności. Jestem tobą szczerze rozczarowany, chłopcze. Jak Wybraniec może nie znać podstawowych faktów o Czarnym Panie, którego ma przecież pokonać? Czas zacząć nas sobą pracować, najwyższy czas.


End file.
